Persona 3: Saori no Suzuran
by The Strange Winter Child
Summary: AU. Saori Hasegawa was always told that being quiet and 'good' would make people proud of her; so she crafted a mask for herself to hide away her pain, she was quiet and good and always had such a nice smile. Anything could be met with a smile although this is a bit much "Thou art I and I am thou…"
1. Chapter 1

I know I should be writing that HP story but I've become obsessed with P3P (Persona 3 Portable). I'll try writing the HP one seeing as I need to do it for personal reasons but it'll probably be a while before I can; seeing as I have several things I want to finish so it's on the back-burner for now. Please be patient.

Also, if you notice something off **tell me **in a **constructive** way. Don't just tell me you hate my story (if you're going to at least tell me why and for the love of the stars if you don't like it don't read it, you are wasting not only my time but yours as well) and you wish I were dead or that I should stop writing (unless you notice that I'm going completely and utterly off the charts with this where **nothing** makes sense anymore without an expressed and detailed reason as to why), and finally please remember that this is fanfiction.

This is a novelization of what _I think_ would happen if Saori would do if given the chance to make friends and the ability to use Persona.

**Disclaimer for the story: I own nothing.**

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter One: Dream of Butterfly

* * *

_Swaying and dissolving like bubbles in the dark ocean  
__…__  
Reaching for the shimmering shape in vain  
__…__  
__[__I will dig up my faith]  
__…_

_[__I cannot see ahead]  
__…__  
__[__So I will close my eyes]  
__[__and march on]_

_Dream of Butterfly – Yumi Kawamura_

* * *

_Time never waits._

_It delivers all equally to the same end_

_You, who wish to safeguard the future,_

_However limited it may be…_

_You will be given on year;_

_Go forth without falter,_

_With your heart as your guide…_

* * *

Monday: April 6, 2009

Terminal station, evening...

Noise. There was always so much noise. People milling about talking to each other or talking on their cellphones violating someone's personal space attempting to move about. She swallowed thickly ignoring the urge to cringe as she tightened her grip on her bag as she made her way through the heavy throngs of people while trying to ignore the way her skin crawled. The voices seemed louder as she passed _'They aren't talking about me, they aren't talking about me.'_ she repeated her mantra over and over as she tried straightening her shoulders only to slouch slightly, she paused at a cross walk and checked the time nearly wincing.

Here she was out late at night with no escort or parent in sight; she stifled a giggle before she boarded the "Anehazuru" train. She wondered what her parents would think of her sighing and slumping slightly already knowing the answer. They didn't want her and were sending her to live in a dorm under the guise of her learning how to be independent. Her things had probably been sent there when she'd called to tell them that she would be returning home, if they hadn't already gotten rid of everything beforehand.

She blinked quickly only to realize that she wasn't preparing to cry, had she really become so accustomed to her parents treating her this way that she no longer shed tears? "Due to a malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered. We apologize to any customers who were in a hurry. The next stop is Iwatodai..." she sighed again before she straightened watching the scenery go by becoming aware that the once heavily cramped train had become nearly vacant. _'Iwatodai Dorms, this is going to be my new home. Maybe, maybe I'll be able to finally make friends and fit in.'_ "Iwatodai, this is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure." she nodded slightly her curls following the motion and finally the train slowed to a stop.

She straightened her clothes and walked out she snuck a glance at her watch and winced, "It's almost midnight…" she shook her head and hurried along suddenly it felt like the world shifted and time had reconstructed itself.

_5...4...3...2...1..._

She gasped when everything suddenly turned green and the lights died; she felt anxiety begin to slowly fester in her heart as she hurried up the steps. She muffled a scream seeing the streets lined with coffin-like objects and blood. "What… what in God's name is this!?" she choked out eyes wide with horror, she felt a shiver go down her spine and looked up to see an eerily moon, it held a bright yellow-green glow and she shuddered feeling something akin to foreboding.

"The dorms! I need to get to the dorms!" she whispered and nearly ran towards the dorms avoiding any of the coffins knowing that she would probably collapse and start screaming bloody murder.

* * *

Gekkoukan High School, Iwatodai dorm...

She reached the front of the dorm panting with her hands on her knees as she tried regaining her breath; hearing her heart pound in her ears, she could taste blood at the back of her throat and practically feel her brain pulsating, she needed to get back to exercising or at least doing some warm-up stretches. She looked up at the dorm ignoring the way her vision was threatening to swim and she felt like it was a beacon of hope, faintly she recalled that it looked just like it did in the pamphlet. She grasped the handle and opened the door closing it hurriedly and nearly slumping to the floor in exhaustion. 'Yes, I'm going to have to start exercising again.'

"Welcome. You're late. I've been waiting a long time…" She nearly screamed whipping around to see an unknown boy with short faded black hair, jaundiced arctic blue eyes and parchment colored flesh. He had a beauty mark under his left eye, and he wore black-and-white striped pajamas he stood in the shadows. "If you want to proceed, then please sign here. It's a contract there's no need to be scared. It only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions." He gestured towards the front desk and she gave him a hesitant smile her heart still pounding in her chest, something is written on the paper he's holding out to you.

She gently took the pen out of his hand and read the only line on the sheet "I chooseth this fate of mine own free will…" she whispered before she signed her name; Saori Hasegawa. The boy smiled and she reciprocated as she handed over the paper and pen.

"...very well. Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes." He continued smiling as he slowly melted into the darkness "And so it begins…" she heard him chuckle as she played with the strap of her bag and wondered if things would be alright. 'Such an odd child but then again, I might be the one who is odd.'

"Who's there?! How can you be..." Saori gasped seeing a girl come around the corner, she stared at Saori before she gasped "But it's...! Don't tell me…" Saori saw her hand holding something that looked like a gun and felt fear grip her heart and lungs. 'Oh God this is how I'm going to die.'

"Wait!" they both jumped and Saori felt like crying for joy, this was all just a misunderstanding. She nearly clapped when the lights seemed to come back on. She heard the ticking of her watch and nearly collapsed in relief feeling as if the world had begun to move normally again and time seem to restore itself.

"The lights!" '_Yes, never mind that you were willing to shoot me just seconds ago_.'

"I didn't think that you would arrive so late. I'm Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live at this dorm." Mitsuru had long, burgundy hair and attractive carmine eyes that stood out against her alabaster flesh, she wore a white blouse with a big red ribbon, a black skirt that ended a few inches above her knees and black knee-high boots with high heels. She pointed to the boy beside her "This is Akihiko Sanada, we are both seniors." Akihiko gave her a nod which she returned, he had short silver hair, dove-gray eyes, an ivory complexion and he had a white Band-Aid above his left eye.

"Who is she?" Yukari whispered or at least tried to perhaps in an attempt to spare her feelings but she was still heard.

"She's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign her here. She will eventually be moved to one of the regular dorms." Regular dorms? Wasn't this a regular dorm? Yukari nodded and turned back towards Saori still holding her at a distance so to speak and Saori briefly wondered if she should apologize, for what she wasn't certain but _they_ always had her apologize even when things weren't her fault.

"Is it okay for her to be here?"

"I guess we'll see..." Mitsuru gave a vague smile before she straightened "And this is Yukari Takeba, she's a junior this spring, just like yourself." Yukari had short, dun-colored hair and caramel brown eyes complimented by her cream complexion; she wore a pink sweater jacket, a loose red ribbon, a black mini skirt, black stockings with white lines, and a heart-shaped choker. Yukari shifted just a tad closer to her senpais with a frown on her face, suspicion clear as day in her eyes. Saori shrunk back just a bit, _'Not welcome. Never welcome.'_

"Hi I'm Yukari…" she said eying her all the while. Saori smiled, as she always did, hiding the hurt behind it well; _smile and look pretty Saori, even when it hurts_, _you should smile because it's the one thing no one can take from you._

"It's nice to meet you too." Questions nearly burned her tongue but she held back, she spoke softly; no one liked a girl with a high pitched annoying voice so she had worked on making her voice sound nice; people always complimented her on her tone, well they complimented her parents or they used to. If she unnerved any of them no one said anything and Saori desperately felt out of her league. These people, the three in front of her, were beautiful to say the least and here she was plain Saori just ruining their beauty with her presence.

"Uh, y-yeah...nice to meet you, too…"

"It's getting late, your room is on the third floor, at the end of the hallway. Your things should already be there. Takeba, could you please lead Hasegawa to her room?" Yukari nodded and gestured for the gray-haired girl to follow her up the stairs. After they were out of sight Mitsuru turned to Akihiko "Well, what do you think?" the senior scratched the back of his neck, an awkward gesture, and then he shrugged.

"It's too soon to make any decisions but if she does have the potential…" Mitsuru nodded and they both ascended the stairs bidding the other good night.

Saori followed Yukari up the stairs and down the hallway until the end. Turning to the right, Yukari gave her a smile "This is it. Pretty easy to remember, huh? ...Since it's right at the end of the hall. So, any questions?" Saori had thousands of questions, some that would probably never be answered and others that would probably get her looked at like _that_ again and she'd be carted off to either some boarding school or asylum in no time.

"I…" she began before shaking her head "No, never mind. I'm sorry for bothering you." Yukari frowned and shook her head, was this girl for real? But perhaps it was just because everything was catching up to her.

"Say, you didn't happen to see anything weird tonight, did you?" Saori desperately wanted to say that yes she did but instead she shook her head; what if it was a test or a joke? She'd be the laughing-stock of the school and the dorm before she could even try to make friends. Yukari didn't seem to buy it but she dropped the subject which Saori was thankful for "I see...never mind, then. Well, I'd better get going... umm... I'm sure you still have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay? Good night." Yukari gave her a polite smile which she returned Yukari walked down the hall before returning downstairs, Saori opened her mouth to thank her but thought better of it and went inside her room.

Empty was the word that came to mind as she gazed at her new room, she quickly found three boxes in her room. As she lifted one she clarified it to two and a half, two and a half boxes were what she had to her name. Most of them were books and a few journals. Her clothes, which weren't much since she was always very modest, were already placed in perfectly in drawers. She opened the last box and stared at the picture frames inside; smiling faces stared back at her mockingly. Bright false cheerfulness and it caused her to feel like her teeth were rotting; she entertained the thought of what it would be like to see them all on the floor crushed beyond repair.

She placed the box under her bed lest she actually begin breaking them and began some breathing exercises; inhaling deeply and exhaling while forcing her muscles to relax. _'I mustn't let it get to me. I must not.'_ She reflexively blinked back tears and sighed internally when she realized that she wasn't going to cry, was she so broken now that everything just seemed mechanical? She dressed in her pajamas and turned off the lights before she fell asleep dreaming of a girl with butterfly wings falling down a hole and landing in paradise where she had friends and everyone was kind.

* * *

Tuesday: April 7, 2009

She awoke to knocking and rubbed her eyes her muscles seized in protest and she muffled a groan "It's Yukari. Are you awake?" Saori shook her head and dressed hurriedly making sure she was presentable before she opened the door. Yukari stood at the door way smiling "Good morning. Did you sleep okay? Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school. Are you ready to go?" Saori grabbed her bag and nodded returning Yukari's smile "Okay. Then, let's go."

"Anehazuru" Train

"We have to take the monorail to get there. Bet your last school wasn't like that, huh? This is my favorite part... when it feels like you're gliding over the sea." Saori smiled eyes glinting with joy as she watched the water absently noting that Yukari's voice held a slightly dreamy tone to it for just a moment "Our stop is Port Island Station at the end of the line. From there, we walk." Saori distantly remembered her last school and struggled not to cringe, it hadn't been a nice one and quite frankly she just wanted to fit in somewhere "Have you ever heard of Tatsumi Port Island? It's a man-made island. They built our school right in the middle. Oh, look, you can see it now!" it was a beautiful white building with cherry blossoms gently dancing in the wind.

"Mornin'!" a random girl crowed waving enthusiastically at Yukari as she walked into the gate and joined a couple of other girls probably about boys from the amount of squealing and blushing.

"Morning! Well, here we are... welcome to Gekkoukan High! You're gonna love it here!" Saori felt hope swell within her chest, much as it always did when she arrived at a new school. She hoped Yukari was right, she just wanted a friend. She followed Yukari "Oh right! We have another student living in the dorm, he arrived just a bit after you showed up; his name is Minato Arisato. You'll probably meet at some point today and if not we'll introduce you at the dorms." Saori nodded feeling anxiety begin to rise in her stomach, the icy sensation causing her stomach to clench and her lungs to shudder.

"You're okay from here, right? You should go see your homeroom teacher first. The Faculty Office is right there to the left." No she's not okay, she feels like the world is falling out from under her feet and like an anxiety attack is going to hit her something fierce but she smiles and nods her head in thanks instead "...And that concludes the tour. Do you have any questions before I go?" '_No but I do sincerely hope that you and I are in the same class, at least I'd see a familiar face.'_

"No, not really. Thank you for showing me the way."

Yukari gives her a smile before it slowly fades and she leans in "Hey... about last night... Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay?" no one would believe her anyway, what was she supposed to say? _Last night at midnight, I saw these coffin-like things and blood everywhere. No one was around. This is all completely true by the way._ "...see ya later." Saori smiles and waves her off before sighing once she's left alone. People are muttering to each other; some look enthusiastic while others are nonchalant and finally there are those that look like their world has ended.

As she's waiting in line to see the bulletin board she over hears two students talking. An angry girl is chastising a boy wearing a track suit. "Hey, Kaz... why are you wearing your P.E. uniform!? School just started! You really oughtta find somewhere to change into some normal clothes!" Saori could almost see the angry tick mark on her brow and steam threatening to come out of her ears.

"Ehh, I guess..." the boy in the track suit looked like he would rather be somewhere else but seeing her glare quailed him. "Okay, okay, fine. Quit glaring at me like that..." he paused and scratched his head "hey where's the bulletin board with the homerooms posted...?"

Saori bit back a giggle seeing the girl grown at him "It's RIGHT THERE! You're in Class F, Kaz. I'm in a different homeroom, so I can't keep an eye on you..." suddenly the girl sighed and scratched at the back of her neck "I worry about you sometimes." She and the boy continued to talk, well more like the girl would talk and he'd say something or another to tick her off and she'd get exasperated and glare at him.

Saori's heart rate quickened as she finally got to the board and she scanned for her name and slowly became disheartened when she couldn't find it. She worried her lip and searched again finding a small note close to the edge of the board. 'Minato Arisato – Class F,' below that read 'Yukari Takeba – Class F,' and Saori saw her name and hoped and prayed to be in the same class but sadly as her luck would have it, she didn't get what she wanted 'Saori Hasegawa – Class E.' she bit back a whimper and stepped away feeling like she wanted to cry. She saw a vendor and decided to buy something but when she neared she could see someone who looked like a teacher scowling with his arms crossed, ranting and raving.

"Hmph. Kids these days don't know how to show respect to their elders. We're their teachers. We've lived longer than them. But Moriyama and her gang had to pull that on me at the very beginning of the term..." he seemed particularly bitter about whatever it was that this 'gang' did. Saori looked to see the vendor closing her eyes in exasperation and wondered how often this man did this.

"...I'm sorry, sir, but I have to go. It's time to place my order." She detected a hopeful timber underneath the supposed flat monotone.

"Even YOU'RE shooing me away? Some way to start the school year... I don't think my nerves can take this." Saori didn't think that a grown man could pout, especially one who looked like he was nearing his late fifties but she learned that they could indeed.

Finally the vendor sighed "Alright, I get it. You want me to order more of those cream-filled breads you like so much, right?" so that's what this whole rant was about? Bread? "You could have just asked..." the vendor mumbled in an agitated tone and Saori figured that if she had the courage to, she would too.

She left after that deciding not to buy anything after all; she walked towards the Faculty Office and paused seeing a man wearing a kabuto who looked like a teacher speaking to a foreign male student. Saori wondered just what kind of school she transferred to but she guessed that everyone had their own quirks…

The helmeted man looked very enthusiastic "Do you see? Every man must have the passionate samurai spirit within him! At our school, we encourage our students to think like samurai in order to accomplish great things!" What? Saori blinked owlishly beginning to frown slightly; samurai?

"Zat's fantastic! Ze teachings of bushido are important zen as zey are now!" she gazed at the student trying to recall the accent and inclined her head, French perhaps?

The teacher beamed and Saori smiled slightly quietly giggling at the thought that it could light the entire hallway "Yes, yes, yes! You may not be a native to this land, but the spirit of the samurai flows through you just the same!" they seem to be having fun, Saori quickly ducked into the Faculty office in order to avoid being caught eavesdropping. It was empty save a lone female teacher.

The woman looked up "Oh, are you a new student?" Saori nodded "Saori Hasegawa... 11th grade, correct?" again she nodded as the teacher began flipping through pages in a file. "Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places... let's see... in 2004... That was what, four years ago? Your mother—" the teacher gasped and looked down as Saori's hands tightened around the strap of her school bag "I'm sorry... I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand. I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school." Saori gave her a smile, '_smile, you should always smile Saori.'_

"Nice to meet you!"

Ms. Toriumi beamed "Wow, such enthusiasm! We could use more go-getters like you! Have you seen the classroom assignments? You're in 2-E; unfortunately that's Mr. Ekoda's class." She received a look of sympathy and wondered if she should perhaps be worried for herself, the teacher from earlier came in and Ms. Toriumi lost her smile and looked close to scowling. "Mr. Ekoda, this is Saori Hasegawa; she's the new student in your class." He scowled at them before scanning Saori from head to toe, Saori curled into herself feeling like a rabbit being cornered by a wolf.

"I've read your file and your parents have contacted me to warn me specifically of your behavior. One false move and I'll have you expelled!" Saori felt her hope wither away, if her parents had contacted him then there was no way that she could…

"First, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon." Ms. Toriumi cut in gazing at Saori in sympathy; really the girl had done nothing wrong, she'd barely been here for more than ten minutes. She glared at Mr. Ekoda who ignored her causing her to grit her teeth, just for that she was going to buy all those cream-filled bread things that he liked and she'd throw them off the school rooftop.

"Follow me." he snapped and Saori walked away with him with her head downcast.

"He needs to get laid…and he needs to stop wearing those damn hair plugs."

* * *

Mr. Ekoda led her to the auditorium where she sat with her head down and her hands in her lap before she looked ahead and saw a man she assumed was the principal, she turned her focus to him in order to try and block out the murmurings from the students around her. '_They aren't talking about me, they aren't talking about me_.'

The Principal cleared his throat and adjusted his tie "As you begin the new school year, I'd like each of you to remember the proverb, "If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well." when applied to student life, this means..." Saori stared blankly at the blue curtains behind the principal as he continued his speech in a strident tone; she felt as if her energy was being stolen.

"Psst... Hey..." Saori jumped a bit and turned her head slightly towards the student behind her, "You came to school with Yukari this morning, right? I saw you two walking together. Hey, I have a question." Saori refused to give into the urge to shrink away from the rough voice "Do you know if she has a boyfriend?" did Yukari also have to deal with rumors about her? She knew that feeling, especially when they weren't true.

"I don't know." She answered honestly loud enough for the other student to hear yet soft enough not to attract attention. She didn't want any trouble.

"I see. I thought you might know, but... I guess not. ...so, how well do you know her?" her hands clenched into fists and she began to grind her teeth together. Even if she was a very awkward youth who couldn't fit in anywhere the question… the way he phrased it… just as she was about to tell him that it wasn't any of his business and that he could fuck off, in a very polite way, Mr. Ekoda came back.

"I hear talking. Whoever continues talking will have to deal with _me_." the students in his class quieted though did not stop the daring whispers. Saori looked back towards the principal who continued with his speech. "You children need to learn how to respect your elders-"

"Shhh! Be quiet! I can't hear what he's saying!" Saori stifled a giggle seeing Mr. Ekoda stare at Ms. Toriumi like a gaping fish. Ms. Toriumi caught her gaze and gave her a slight wink before flicking her short hair back and staring ahead a triumphant gleam in her eye.

'_You go Ms. Toriumi!'_

Saori could hear lots of people begin to talk completely ignoring the principal's speech and she figured that it was probably a repetition; he seemed like the type to repeat various phrases only to change adjectives and adverbs when necessary.

* * *

Afterschool

Homeroom was over. Saori refrained from cracking her neck before mentally celebrating her first after-school session... she made it through the day!

"He-Hello." Saori jumped and turned to see a girl with short teal green hair, and turquoise green eyes. She wore the school uniform however instead of a white collared shirt, she wore a teal green turtleneck with flower patterns and white strings tied between her turtleneck to her sleeves, and white tights. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh no, it's fine…" an awkward lag and the girl seemed to gather her courage.

"My name is Fuuka Yamigishi." Hope tentatively began to bud.

Saori smiled "My name is Saori Hasegawa." Fuuka had a pleasant smile and Saori felt hope begin to blossom in her chest.

Slowly the conversation began to flow through them, awkward and slightly nerve-wracking at first and still continued as Fuuka invited Saori to walk home with her.

"Oh, the track team is on their run..." Saori and Fuuka watched them for a bit "Are you thinking about joining a club?" Saori recalled last night and withheld a shudder, she needed to get back to doing something in order not to feel like last night "You'd be joining as a new member though, so you won't be able to apply for a little while." Saori smiled nodding as they walked towards the station, small talk flowing just the slightest bit easier.

* * *

Evening

As Saori entered the dorm she saw a boy around Yukari's age sitting next to her, "Welcome back." Mitsuru greeted her drawing the attention of the others; Saori gave her a smile and inclined her head silently cheering herself on for not jumping in fright.

"Saori, this is Minato Arisato. Minato this is Saori Hasegawa." Minato had dark blue hair and a light build. He wore the school uniform, accented with a loose black bow tie, a neck-strap mp3 player, and clip-on earphones. He gave her a nod which she returned "Saori is in Mr. Ekoda's class." She received looks of sympathy from both teenagers and she tried to protest saying that he, _probably_, wasn't that bad when Mitsuru cleared her throat.

"Introductions aside perhaps you two should go to bed, there's been enough excitement for one day." Saori nodded knowing better than to protest and bid everyone a good night and walked upstairs with Minato and Yukari following her example a few seconds later.

* * *

Later, in the dormitory lounge...

Mitsuru was reading a book as Akihiko came downstairs fixing his leather gloves "I'm goin' out for a bit."

Mitsuru looked up from her reading, placing a well-loved bookmark in between its pages "Hm?"

"Have you seen the newspapers lately?"

Mitsuru closed her eyes "...I know. People who had no problems before are suddenly developing acute cases of Apathy Syndrome... I've seen it in the news quite often lately." She sighed and crossed her arms "They say it's due to stress, but..."

Akihiko snorted "Yeah, right. It has to be THEM." He smirked confidence lining his very being "Otherwise, it's not worth my time..."

Mitsuru's smile held a hint of fondness and no small dose of exasperation "You have a one-track mind... will you be okay on your own?"

Akihiko shook his head making his way to the door "Don't worry. I'm just getting a little practice."

When the door closed Mitsuru sighed and looked down at the book in her lap allowing her mask to drop "This isn't a game, Akihiko..."

* * *

Wednesday: April 8, 2009

Saori walked to school humming slightly under her breath when she overheard a conversation between two students walking a bit ahead of her.

"Did you hear about the rumor...?"

"Oh, um...something about...a bathroom...?"

"N-no! Not that one!" Saori had a feeling that she didn't want to know about that one either. "I mean the story about the first-year student! Not _only_ did she stop coming to school, she does nothing but sit and stare at the walls all day. If her mother tries to talk to her, she only mutters to herself **"it's coming... it's coming...!"**"

"Huh. How about that." He sounded skeptic much like how Saori felt but then again Saori didn't know this student but rumors were never real; she knew that much.

"You don't believe me...?" _a three-year old would believe you_; was what she wanted to say but then people would get upset and she'd get called a bitch, again but judging from the angry tone she kept mum.

The first bell rang and Saori power walked to class, she met up with Fuuka and they exchanged smiles and greeting before taking their respective seats. Thankfully Fuuka sat in front of her.

* * *

Afternoon

"Ahem... I'm Mr. Ekoda, I'll be teaching you Classic Literature. I'll be teaching you about good old japan all year. Some people say Classic Lit isn't relative to everyday life, but oh, they're wrong all wrong! The students, the other teachers..." he sneered at the mention of the other teachers; Saori knew that perhaps if he had a kinder disposition then perhaps people would actually be excited to learn from him or at the very least, tolerate his lessons more. "Wrong, wrong, wrong! Nobody understands Classic Lit..."

Saori felt tired, if he did have a kinder disposition perhaps no one would fall asleep in his class... she felt like resting her eyes for a moment but forced herself to stay awake. "Hey! Are you listening to me? Wake up, children! Now open your textbooks. First on our syllabus is 'Ise Monogatari,' the origin of Japanese literature. It's a very interesting story. You youngsters may call it, 'da bomb.'" Several students cringed rather visibly and Saori wondered if he perhaps did it to try and fit in.

"No one uses that expression anymore." Saori cringed at the nasal voice, while true it wasn't necessary to voice.

Mr. Ekoda sighed as if he were in pain "… I can tell you people are 'zoning out'..." he grumbled about the other young teachers and Saori somehow made it through the lesson without falling asleep… maybe it was because she had to stop Fuuka from falling asleep too.

* * *

Afterschool

Saori took out a planner and placed a small golden star on today's date; she mentally gave herself a high-five for surviving today as well.

Class had ended for today. Since there's nothing to do, she headed back to the dorm. She saw Minato leave school with an unfamiliar boy but he stopped and waved at her, she smiled and waved back before continuing on her way lest she intrude on their outing.

* * *

Evening

Saori entered the lounge to find that Yukari was already there, speaking with an unfamiliar man. She moved slightly allowing Minato to come through and they both lingered at the doorway.

"Oh, they're back..." the sophisticated gentleman turned towards them, he was a middle-aged man with russet brown eyes framed by glasses, long wavy ash-brown hair, and a goatee. He wore a tan jacket over his brown turtleneck.

He smiled "So, these are our new guests... Good evening. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school. 'Ikutsuki' ... Hard to say, isn't it?" he laughed "That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even _I_ get tongue-tied sometimes..." his smile dimmed a bit "I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it will take a while longer before you receive the proper room assignment. Is there anything you'd like to ask?"

As much as Saori wanted to desperately say that yes, she had thousands of questions but she knew that he wouldn't believe her. What she had seen would probably get her looked at oddly and told to stop reading so many horror novels or odd manga. So instead she smiled "No, I'm fine, thank you, sir." She saw Minato shake his head out of the corner of her eye and wanted to ask if he had seen _that_ as well but decided against it. There was no one she could ask, no one she could possibly talk to in order to try and see if she hadn't hallucinated that night.

Ikutsuki smiled "Then, I hope you have a successful school year. Now, if you'll excuse me... You must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early. As they say, 'the early bird catches the bookworm'!" Saori and Minato sighed quietly at the pun as Ikutsuki chuckled "...please forgive the bad pun." '_No I will not_.'

Yukari sighed in exasperation "...you'll get used to his lame jokes." Saori smiled and bid everyone good night before walking upstairs unaware that Minato was staring after her; curiosity in his gun metal gray eyes.

* * *

Later, at a certain room in the dormitory…

Mitsuru and Yukari sat in front of a large screen that showed Saori and Minato sleeping in their respective rooms.

Ikutsuki walked in "Working hard?" he neared the screen Mitsuru looked up from her work "So, how are they doing?"

"They went to bed a little while ago. They are asleep now." Mitsuru frowned slightly "Mr. Chairman, do you think he's...?" it was a loaded question.

Ikutsuki weighed his answers "Well, let's wait and see for now." He adjusted his glasses "...the Dark Hour is approaching."

* * *

Back alley of Tatsumi Port Island...

A man sighed and flicked his cigarette on the ground "This sucks." He whined as he threw his radio away; upbeat music continued playing...

A voice broke through the quiet atmosphere as a few women and men stumbled into the alley. "KJ Radio presents, the Bay Tuners. Tune in again next week for more of the hits!" the others were laughing and stumbling into each other without a care in the world. He rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall closing his eyes to try and block out the noise.

"This program was brought to you by Kirijo Electronics. Kirijo Electronics: always there when you need them. The time is now midnight."

_5...4...3...2...1._

**_Let the feast begin._**

The man frowned when the noise died down, he opened his eyes "...huh?" he gasped when he noticed coffin-like objects in place of the others. He fell to the floor scooting away ignorant to the fact that something was stalking him until it was too late.

"Wh-what's happening to me...?" he whispered voice thick with emotion as he noticed dark bubbles are coming out of his skin. He swatted at them and his hands became covered in a strange substance, he tried wiping it off but made it worse.

"...a...a...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Black sludge started oozing out of his pores and he tried in vain to scrape it off; it felt like thousands of teeth were biting into his flesh.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" It pours out of every orifice and he tries clawing at himself to get rid of it but it's no use. He continues screaming until he's pulled to the ground, finally a mask appears on the floor, it grins at him maliciously as he feels his bones begin to snap and his flesh rip. The last thing he hears is the whisper 'become one with me'.

A roar is heard through the area.

* * *

Back at the room in the dormitory...

Ikutsuki blinked owlishly "Hmm... they're still sleeping." He feels his lips twitch into a smile "The Dark Hour occurs every day at 12 midnight; you could say it's the 'hidden' hour. During this time an ordinary person Transmogrifies into a coffin, and is oblivious to all that occurs."

Yukari stared at the screen "Then they must be..."

Ikutsuki smiled at her "As you can see, they've still retained their human form. They're asleep, but they are definitely experiencing the Dark Hour. The only question that remains is whether or not they have the potential. Although, they must... if they didn't, they would've preyed on them by now."

Yukari shivered "Scary..." she didn't want to imagine what it would be like if one of _them_ got to her.

Ikutsuki nodded "In any case, we should continue to monitor them for a few more days."

Mitsuru nodded returning her focus to the screen "Yes, Sir."

Yukari sighed and looked away "I feel kind of bad, though, spying on them like this..."

* * *

An unknown voice was calling out to her "... master..." Saori frowned as she stood on a tiled floor. "Master Saori Hasegawa..." Saori gasped as she was suddenly felt a sudden sense of vertigo before something pulled her towards and through a blue door.

A bizarre old man with a long nose, pointed ears, and bulging, bloodshot eyes. He wore a black suit with white gloves. Saori looked about the room… or was it an elevator? They were endlessly ascending "Welcome to the velvet room. My name is Igor, servant of Philemon." What? "...I am delighted to make your acquaintance, it has been a long time since I've had a visitor. Please, sit." Saori gave him a smile and sat down across from him. Then she noticed two individuals standing behind his chair. A male and a female. "This is Elizabeth and this is Theodore. They are the only ones besides myself who reside here."

Elizabeth had short fawn colored hair and amber eyes. She wore a blue dress that reminded Saori of a stewardess's outfit with five black-lined circles outside small yellow circles, blue gloves, a blue attendant-like hat, black leggings and blue, knee-length boots. Elizabeth gave her a smile and bowed her head "Pleased to meet you." She had a nice silvery tone, Saori smiled at her. Delicately cradled in her arms was a book, the title of which she couldn't see yet she knew Elizabeth cared for it.

Theodore had short platinum blonde hair styled in a sweptback crew-cut and champagne colored eyes. He wore a black-collared and long-sleeved shirt under a blue suit complemented with a blue necktie. He also wore black pants with blue lines running through the sides, black shoes, and a hat similar to a flight attendant or even a bell boy. He also carried a book held in his right hand, he smiled at her and placed his left hand over his heart "I am pleased to meet you, my name is Theodore but please call me Theo." His tone was modulated and Saori smiled at him as well blushing all the while. He blinked at her curiously and she saw that Elizabeth was curious as well; she wondered if they were related...

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter... only those who have signed the contract can enter this place..." Saori wanted to thank him for ignoring her blush allowing her the chance to get it under control. She noticed the paper that she signed with the boy was lying before him "Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room." He smiled "You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so."

He paused inclining his head "I only ask one thing in return..." Saori leaned forward a bit showing that he had her attention missing the fact that both proprietors smiled "...that you abide by the contract and you assume responsibility for the choices you make."

Saori nodded "I understand." Igor seemed to laugh slightly as to why, she was uncertain however she felt a sense of foreboding.

"Hold onto this..." he leaned over and pressed a key into her palm, it was made of materials she didn't know of and a small tag tied to it read 'Velvet Key'.

"'Til we meet again..." Saori closed her eyes and felt like time shattered.

* * *

Thursday: April 9, 2009

Saori felt like she had a strange dream... she shook her head and jumped slightly hearing something fall to the floor. She looked down and saw the key from her dream, she picked it up with shaking hands and stared at it for some time before she shook her head and noticed that it was time to go to school.

Fuuka greeted her at the gate "Good morning Saori-chan," she yawned slightly and blushed "I'm so sorry, I'm very sleepy today." She rubbed her eyes and Saori smiled even though it made her face hurt.

"Don't worry I'll make sure you don't fall asleep." Fuuka blushed at her light teasing and Saori wondered when she had last teased someone in a friendly way and hadn't been teased in a cruel fashion. Too long.

"I wish I could sleep in class; I'm not sure why but sometimes taking a nap in class makes me feel far more refreshed than sleeping at home." Saori found herself nodding along although she had only slept once in class and it had resulted in her getting a detention and being publically humiliated as well as one of the girls cutting her hair to a very short and ugly bob.

"I know what you mean." Fuuka gave her a smile before it dropped "But seeing as we're in Mr. Ekoda's class…" Fuuka shuddered causing Saori to giggle.

"Oh but we're lucky, we have Ms. Toriumi today! But I love her lessons so I'll probably fall asleep after it…"

* * *

Morning

"Open your textbooks and we'll take a look at the first novel by Zenzou Kasai." Ms. Toriumi's nose wrinkled in distaste "Ugh... why him? I'd rather teach Utsubo Kubota. He became famous as a singer, but he's also produced fine literature. I wonder why it's not in the textbook." She shrugged "Well, I'll just bring Kubota's book next time." Saori gently tapped Fuuka's shoulder as she started to nod off.

"Fuuka-chan, stay awake." She whispered and Fuuka gently tugged on a few strands of her hair in order to wake up; Fuuka straightened and blinked owlishly.

"...Hey, Fuuka! Were you listening? Who did I say was my favorite author?"

Fuuka paled and began to sweat, their classmates began to snicker and whisper about her "Oh… u-ummmm..." Ms. Toriumi frowned as the students began pointing as Fuuka seemed to go further towards the beginnings of a panic attack.

"Utsubo Kubota." Fuuka straightened as Saori settled back into her seat having leaned over and whispered the answer in her ear as Ms. Toriumi called for attention.

"U-Utsubo Ku-Kubota." Everyone turned to stare at her all snickering and gossip stopped in its tracks and Saori silently patted herself on the back for aiding her friend.

Ms. Toriumi smiled "That's right! So you were listening after all!" Fuuka gave her a shaky smile struggling not to collapse in her chair.

"Thank you, Saori-chan." She whispered once the lesson continued and then Saori heard their classmates start whispering.

However instead of praise they were cutting marks "Who does she think she is?"

"Is she trying to make us look stupid?"

"Teachers pet."

However Saori couldn't bring herself to care because she was well on her way to acquiring a friend and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Afterschool

Saori decided to go home with Fuuka and they stopped by Paulownia Mall.

Both girls sat on a bench near the fountain watching people mill about "Many of the students come here to hang out with friends." Saori looked over to Fuuka who was watching a group of girls walk up the stairs towards the Mandragora; what that was she wasn't certain, perhaps a shop of something.

"Don't you have friends, Fuuka-chan?"

Fuuka looked down and shook her head; Saori faintly recalled herself as a child sitting beside her mother who had asked her the same question after nearly crying herself sick because she didn't have any friends. "Most of the students like making fun of me rather than making friends with me."

Saori frowned and gently bumped her shoulder causing Fuuka to blink at her in surprise "Fuuka-chan, what am I?" Fuuka looked confused and began wringing her hands together.

"Beg pardon?"

Saori giggled and looked at her "I'm your friend, right?" she paused and suddenly chastised herself, "…we are friends right, Fuuka-chan?"

Fuuka stared at her with tears in her eyes before she nodded quickly, Saori felt her heart skip a beat before she smiled and handed Fuuka a handkerchief. "Of course we're friends, Saori-chan!"

To distract Fuuka from her tears Saori looked around "So, what do people do here?"

Fuuka sniffled "There's a karaoke place up those steps called Mandragora," she pointed close to the edge of mall on the right "That's Game Panic, you can play arcade games, there's also a crane game just outside." Fuuka's voice began to gain back its normalcy she gestured next to the arcade "That's Power Records, the store sells and rents CDs." Fuuka gestured towards the building next to the Aohige Pharmacy "Then there's an antique shop, it's called Shinshoudo Antiques; the owner is away on a tour I think." She gestured to their left "The Police Station, we're lucky a part of it is here; sometimes parents end up accidentally leaving their kids here by mistake." Saori felt a slight surge of jealousy for those children; she remembered when her father would _accidentally_ leave her places. Fuuka pointed to the shop next to them "This is Be Blue V, it sells accessories; you can also get a part-time job here. It closes at sunset, oh! They also have a discount on Sundays not to mention their massages."

Saori giggled at Fuuka's dreamy expression. "Ahem," she coughed blushing slightly "The shop next to you is Chagall Café, it sells this special drink called Pheromone Coffee you can also get a part-time job in the café." Finally Fuuka had her get up and they walked over to the edge of the mall, "And lastly this is Club Escapade, I've never seen the inside and I don't think it's for us just yet."

"Thank you, Fuuka-chan." Saori noted that the station was bustling with students on their way home... she and Fuuka talked until they got to the station.

* * *

Evening

Saori only jumped slightly when Mitsuru greeted her, too involved in her happiness to notice that she'd just gotten in the dorms "Welcome back." Mitsuru looked out of the window she was standing by "The moon is beautiful tonight... it might be nice to read book by moonlight once in a while." Saori nodded she'd done that before and had fallen asleep multiple times, it was a fond childhood memory; especially when she wound up in her bed even though she'd fallen asleep on either the roof or patio and thought that she could teleport.

She saw Yukari speaking with Minato waving slightly when they paused to greet her, Yukari smiled at her when she came over trying and failing not to blush "Hey, I was just telling Minato-kun that there used to be a dorm mother here to do stuff like cooking, but it's just us students here now. It'd be great to have somebody like that doing stuff for us, don't you think?" Saori could see that Minato really didn't care and Saori briefly wondered why Yukari was talking about this.

"You're right." The 'I guess', was left unsaid though Minato caught it and his lips twitched slightly.

"I mean, I'm not a good cook, and Mitsuru-senpai just doesn't do things like that... it's like a treasure vault full of money we can't spend." Saori figured that she should withhold the information that she could cook for now.

* * *

Night

A certain room in the dormitory...

_5...4...3...2...1_

Ikutsuki opened the door "...How are they?"

Mitsuru tore her gaze away from the screen "...The same as last night." She handed him a cup of coffee which he accepted with a smile, Ikutsuki stared at the two on the screen blissfully unaware that they were being watched.

"Hmm... very interesting. Even those who have the potential tend to be unstable at first... memory loss... disorientation..." he smiled his inner scientist manifesting "But, these subjects are rather unique. They haven't exhibited any of the common symptoms."

Yukari looked uncomfortable "But... we're treating them like a guinea pigs..." she looked sick Ikutsuki stared at her for a beat before nodding.

"I understand your concern, but it's imperative that we recruit new members." Deciding to settle this he used a trick "I heard that he's your classmate..." he gestured to Minato "and she is another girl; wouldn't you feel more comfortable working with others from the same grade?"

"Yeah, I guess. But, still..." Yukari didn't look too convinced.

A shrill 'ping' was heard signifying an emergency call from outside rang through the room...

Mitsuru frowned concern eating at the base of her stomach "Command room..." she knew of only one person who could- "...is that you, Akihiko?" They could hear Akihiko panting.

"You're not gonna believe this...! This thing is huge! Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk... it's chasing me..." he sounded excited even though he was running for his life "I wanted to let you guys know. I'm almost there..."

"Does that mean... he's bringing that thing here!?" Yukari had a horrified look on her face as she looked at Mitsuru. The senior stood quickly, her carmine eyes giving away just the slightest hint of worry.

"Mr. Chairman! Let's suspend our observation for now. We'll prepare for battle!"

"R-right! Be careful!"

* * *

Dorm Lounge

Akihiko slammed the door closed leaning against it slightly "Agh..."

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru looked torn between berating him for his stupidity and checking him over for injuries; she'd probably do both later when they defeated whatever it was that chased Akihiko here.

"I'm alright. Get ready to be surprised... It'll be here any second." Akihiko smirked, as was his usual attitude when faced with a challenge. His eyes glinting with anticipation.

"This is no time to joke around!" Mitsuru probably would have run him through with her rapier if the situation had been any less grave.

"It's one of them, Akihiko?" Ikutsuki lingered in the background feeling a cold sweat break out.

"Yes, but not an ordinary one-"

_CRASH!_

"Ahh!" Yukari stumbled as the building shook, a shadow visible through the tinted glass door; a large shadow. "What the...!?" she swallowed nervously "...you've gotta be kidding me!"

"Mr. Chairman, please head for the command room!" Ikutsuki nodded and wasted no time in leaving; knowing that if they fell then…well he wouldn't last long anyway. "Takeba, go upstairs and wake them up! Then, escape out the back." Mitsuru brought out her rapier and took a defensive position.

"But, what about you two?" worry and fear evident in her voice, Yukari looked between her senpais and wondered briefly if they would be alright.

"We'll stop it here. You led it to us, Akihiko, so I'm afraid you'll have to fight."

"Like I had a choice!" He growled fixing his leather gloves and clenching his hands into fists. He looked back to see that Yukari still hadn't budged "What are you waiting for, Yukari? Go!"

"I-I'm going!" Yukari gasped and shook her head a determined gleam in her eyes as she spun heel and ran up the stairs. She sent a quick prayer for the safety of her senpais before she stopped by Minato's room dragging him out of bed and handing him a short sword. Minato shook his head and followed her up the stairs.

* * *

Saori's Room

She had been sleeping dreaming of becoming a butterfly traveling through corridors and landing in what seemed to be a gazebo. She saw another butterfly appear before it transformed into a tall man wearing a mask with a violet butterfly wing in the right side of his face and the eye-holes do not show his pupils. He wore a suit consisting of a black shirt and tie, a white blazer and white pants. His long hair tied in a high ponytail swayed in a breeze that didn't exist. Just as he reached towards her she was ripped from the realm of dreams by a loud noise and the dorm shaking. "Earthquake?" she whispered rubbing sleep from her eyes trying to, and eventually succeeding to, awaken.

Saori worried her lip before she got out of bed and decided to go take a look.

_BANG BANG_

"Wake up! Sorry, I'm coming in!" Yukari opened the door and Saori could see Minato behind her looking just the slightest bit worried; she frowned feeling concern begin to rise within her heart as an icy feeling gripped her lungs. "I don't have time to explain. We have to get out of here, now!" Saori blinked owlishly and nodded unused to seeing the slightly cheerful girl so serious.

"Un."

"Hurry! Downstairs! We'll leave through the back door!" Yukari suddenly paused and handed her something, "Wait! ... Take this, just in case." Saori blinked at the pair of tonfas in her hands. Yukari smiled ever so slightly and nodded "...okay, let's go!" she tugged Saori out of the room grabbing Minato's hand as she rushed them downstairs.

* * *

Dormitory, 1st floor, at the rear entrance...

Yukari looked around and sighed panting slightly beginning to smile in relief "Alright, we should be safe now-" Saori's ears twitched hearing static as a loud ping was heard.

"Takeba, do you read me!?" Minato and Saori startled slightly hearing Mitsuru's voice, Yukari jumping as well.

"Y-yes! I hear you!"

"Be careful! There's more than one enemy! The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!" Saori looked at Minato to see his eyes widen slightly in shock but other than that no emotion seemed to show on his face. Dread began to fill her heart. _'Mine. It's mine! It's here! Give me back what is mine!'_ Saori gasped and looked around before frowning her hand tightening over the tonfas, the action catching Minato's attention.

"What!?"

_BANG!_

Something crashed against the door and it began to splinter Yukari gasped before she took their hands and began pulling them upstairs "L-let's pull back!"

* * *

2nd Floor...

_CRASH!_

Yukari spun around "What was that!?"

_Stomp hiss stomp squish_

"It's getting closer!" Saori held back the whimper that tried to escape, what was going on?

_Stomp hiss stomp squish_

"K-keep moving! Hurry!" Yukari tugged their hands again and for a moment Saori was tempted to look back but decided against them.

The dormitory rooftop

Yukari pushed Minato and Saori through the door as she sighed "The door's locked. I think we're safe for now..."

_ROAR!_

"...!?" Saori's knees shook and tears began to blur her vision, fear. She was scared, very scared.

A dark hand appeared on the ledge of the rooftop, another lifted up a mask which made a parody of looking around before it focused on them; slowly it pulled itself up revealing more hands and then five extra pairs of hands held long saw like blades. It shuffled over rapidly pausing just the slightest, possibly to further intimidate them.

"You gotta be kidding me...! It climbed up the wall!?" Saori agreed with Yukari's righteous indignation even though she felt like crawling up in a ball and sobbing.

"There! They're on the roof!" Akihiko shouted pointing to the corner screen capturing both Ikutsuki's and Mitsuru's attention

"That gigantic Shadow... just what is it that we're dealing with!?" Akihiko tensed hearing the tone in Mitsuru's voice, it reminded him of _those_ times.

"...Let's go, Mitsuru!" Mitsuru seemed to snap out of her daze and nodded

"Wait!" Mitsuru spun around to put the Chairman in his place when he pointed to the screen and Mitsuru and Akihiko felt like they could do nothing but watch.

* * *

Rooftop

"That's the thing that attacked this place... we call them Shadows!" Yukari exhaled shakily her hands shaking "O-oh yeah... I have to fight... I... I can summon mine... no problem..."

The Shadow resumed moving towards them possibly bored that they weren't projecting their fear by screaming and pleading for their lives. Yukari pulled out the gun from its holster and began attempting to calm herself, she held the gun and pointed it between her brows her shoulders and hands continued to tremble.

"Here goes..." she seemed close to hyperventilating. The Shadow apparently grew bored of her before it glowed red and hit her with something presumably fire based. Yukari cried out and fell to the side unconscious. The gun skidded close to Minato's foot and after a second he picked up the gun. Saori neared him out of desperation and fear for all of them.

Minato closed his eyes and held the gun to his head and inhaled ignoring the enemy as it drew closer. Saori was tempted to call out to him and or at least stop him from committing suicide. Flashes of _her _began to flash in her mind's eye but she heard Minato whisper something.

"Persona, I summon you." what was this? Who is persona? Summoning? Saori frowned drawn out from her reverie and as she lifted a hand to stop Minato from pulling the trigger because there had to be some other way-

Minato cocked it and pulled the trigger. But instead of that god awful bang that haunted her, it sounded like something akin to glass shattering.

"Thou art I and I am thou...From the sea of thy soul I cometh... I am Orpheus, master of strings…" it looked odd; it had short messy white hair that resembled Minato's, a platinum-colored torso, and a giant lyre on its back: all in all it looked like it had an organic head atop a mechanical body and what seemed to be a speaker embedded in its stomach.

Orpheus pulsed and it sent Minato to his knees gripping his head in pain as slowly something emerged from its head. Saori's eyes widened as she stared at the beast floating above them, _'This feeling…'_

"_Saori-chan, you mustn't fear death; it has many forms. My personal favorite is that it looks like __a grim warrior surrounded by a mantle of metal coffins. Oh dear, don't cry. Death is scary but it's a part of life, it's _always_ with you.'_

Saori mouthed the name told to her long ago as her eyes stared at the being; it released a hair-raising roar and launched itself towards the enemy ripping it apart spilling blood onto the rooftop. It gripped one of the arms in its hand and crushed it allowing it to vaporize into dark dust. It roared in triumph and Saori felt faint.

* * *

"...!" Mitsuru stared at the screen fighting the urge to curl into herself.

"What on earth was that...!?" Akihiko watched in horror all thoughts of going onto the rooftop vanishing as that thing finished roaring.

"..." Ikutsuki sat down heavily feeling his knees begin to shake, he took off his glasses and held his head. What on earth was going on?

* * *

The sudden swell of power has subsided... Orpheus regained its original form

Minato felt a part of his soul expand 'You have obtained a new persona!' Saori helped him stand as they made their way over to Yukari's prone form. They were a few feet away when Minato lost consciousness, Saori gasped attempting to lower him gently but Minato was heavier than he looked but she was able to prevent his head from smacking onto the concrete and causing even further damage. She noticed the gun from earlier lying on the ground gleaming innocently in the moonlight.

As she picked up the gun, Yukari chose this time to regain consciousness "Is it over...?" '_Yes Yukari and sadly we're all dead.'_ Saori heard something shift and looked over dropping one of her tonfas in shock.

!?

'_It's still moving...!'_

A piece of the 'Shadow' is heading for Yukari...

"No..." she cried scooting backwards bumping into Minato "g-get away from us!"

Saori wanted to run away, run away and close her eyes and ears and pretend that everything would be okay. It would be what _they_ had done, what everyone had done. It would be so easy… Saori's grip on her sole tonfa tightened. _'I'm not like them! I'm not like them! I won't be like them!'_

**She would save them!**

Saori stood in front of them; eyes hardened in determination, lips pressed in a thin line, and her knuckles white. The two shadows gazed at her as if mocking her. The holes where the masks indicated their eyes should be showed her as a child; weak, alone, and abandoned. They showed her being ripped apart by shadows as they hissed in laughter.

'_I'm not weak.'_

'_I'm not alone.'_

'_**I'm**__ not __**going**__ to __**die**__.'_

The shadows hissed and moved closer.

'_**I'm **__**not**__ going __**to **__**die**__.'_

She lifted the gun to her temple staring straight at the mask.

'_**I'M NOT GOING TO DIE!'**_

The air around her glowed a soft blue, Saori closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

"_Thou art I and I am thou...__From the sea of thy soul I cometh... I... am... Uriel... the Flame of God!" _

A harsh pain in her heart caused Saori to collapse onto her knees but when she looked up she saw fire. She panted and heard inhumane screeching before it died down; she felt a hand caress her cheek "Well done."

When she looked up breathing still labored and pain still setting fire to her nerves she noticed that the monsters disappeared. She gave a genuine smile as her vision began to darken, she looked back to find Yukari and Minato safe.

...

She felt exhausted. Her vision began to swim and she gladly closed her eyes as she slumped to the floor.

_Thud_

Yukari gasped and looked between the two "Are you okay!?" she shook Minato's shoulder getting no response and did the same to Saori "Come on...! Please...! Can you hear me!?" desperation crept into her voice as she kept shaking them slightly feeling tears sting her eyes.

"Answer me!"

* * *

Saori groaned as she sat up, staring at the couch she had been placed on. She folded the blanket and looked up to find Igor and Theodore. Elizabeth was strangely absent. This is the "Velvet room," was it...?

"It's so nice to see you again." he smiled while Theo remained impassive "You became unconscious after awakening to your 'power.' I see that it was _Uriel_ that heeded your calling." He chuckled "Such power." He muttered gazing at the girl across from him "That power is called a persona..." he laced his fingers together "It is a manifestation of your psyche."

She frowned looking down at the blanket before she looked at him "Persona?"

"A persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli... You can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships." The cogs in her mind were working although perhaps a tad bit slower than they usually would; having been through her ordeal Igor would let this incident pass.

"A mask?" Saori valiantly ignored the way the lights would flicker slightly, as if they were in an elevator and falling but would never seem to reach the bottom.

"When you use your Persona ability, you must channel your inner strength. The ability evolves as you develop your Social Links - your emotional ties with others. The stronger your Social Links, the more powerful your Persona ability." Igor closed his eyes "Please remember that." Igor straightened and fixed his gloves before giving her a smile "Now, then... Time marches on in your world. I shouldn't keep you here any longer. Next time we meet, you will come here of your own accord. Until then..." he inclined his head and made a strange hand gesture "Farewell."

Saori felt like she was floating in an endless sea; she closed her eyes listening to the water.

_5…4…3…2…1._

* * *

I would like to thank SMT wiki for providing further information on things like character descriptions and definitions and Atlus for gracing us with this franchise!

Also, before someone points it out Uriel will be at a low-level. He won't be at level 54, the only attacks he knows right now are **Agidyne** and **Null Rage**. His growing process will be slow.

For the brave souls who decided to read this without fully understanding/are new to the fandom:

**Persona**: a manifestation of a person's personality in the Persona series, referred to as a "mask" for an individual to use to face hardship. While the summoning sequences of a Persona differs from one installment to the next, a tradition that later adaptions follow is that blue-ish fogs are always released when a Persona is invoked.

**Shadows**: The enemies in the Persona series. Shadows are malevolent manifestations of one's inner thoughts, born of negative human emotions.

**Agidyne**: A fire based attack, it inflicts large damage to one enemy.

**Null Rage**: (Passive) Become immune to Rage attacks.


	2. Chapter 2

This may/will differentiate from canon. I'm not sure if I want romance in this or not but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. I meant to have this done on the 8th, since that's when Saori's SL activates but RL got in the way and also Fate/Extra. Don't ever let me near video games, I get addicted to them quickly.

There may be warnings in other chapters; for this one...only slight blood, anyway happy reading!

* * *

Chapter Two: Soul Phrase

_I believe so strongly  
that tomorrow never falls away  
… _

_It still awaits_

_It still carries on through its old ways  
till this moment of time _

…

_There is no more darkness  
no more tears in the rain  
no one hurt…. _

_Write me an endless song (when you let go)_

_As I'll feel so alive_

_Soul Phrase – Kita Shuhei_

* * *

Sunday: April 19, 2009

Daytime

_When she was younger her mother had a garden filled to the brim with lilies; always lilies. The smell was pleasant and the petals that were lost from the buds danced in the breeze. Hands gently caressed her face "Saori-chan, it's just you and Mama now." She didn't understand, didn't understand why her mother was crying "Your Papa may not believe you but Mama believes in Saori. Don't worry, as long as you have Mama, things will be okay." Saori beamed and nuzzled into the warm embrace "Even when Mama is not here… when you can no longer see Mama, she will always be here," she gently tapped a finger to Saori's temple "and here." She pointed towards her heart. "Because Mama loves her Saori-chan that much."_

Saori slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring up at a white ceiling, she wonders just how long she's been asleep. She heard the door open and looked over to see that she was not alone in the room. Minato lay staring at the ceiling slowly blinking "You're awake...! Um, how do you feel?"

Saori looked over at Yukari to find that she was talking to Minato, presumably thinking that she was still sleeping. Rather than pretend to be asleep she slowly sat up bringing their attention to her, Yukari smiled at her and Minato inclined his head before guilt flashed in his eyes. Did he think that she had gotten hurt? "Where am I?"

"Thank goodness. You both finally came to..." the tension in Yukari's shoulders fades "Oh, this is Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. It's just a short walk from the station." Yukari worries her lip "The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with you. He said you were just exhausted..." 'After what happened back there I'd say it was more than just exhaustion.' Yukari shifted flushing guiltily "Um... I'm sorry I couldn't do anything... But, your power... It was amazing." The statement is directed at them both, surprisingly.

"What'd I do…?" The flat monotone that Saori was learning to associate with Minato drew her out of her thoughts.

"The power you used... We call it 'Persona.'" Igor's explanation came to mind "And those creatures you defeated are Shadows - our enemy. We'll explain everything later. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before..." Yukari shifted her shoulders were tense and she worried her lip as she looked at Minato. "I, uh... I wanted to tell you that... I'm sorta like you." Saori frowned and Minato looked slightly curious.

"What do you mean?"

Yukari continued to look uncomfortable "My dad died in an accident when I was little...And my mom and I aren't exactly on good terms..." Saori entertained the thought of telling her about it but decided against doing so. She still didn't know if Yukari could be considered a friend; so what was the point of giving her leverage to use against her. "...You're all alone too, right? To be honest, I already know about your past..." Saori tensed her eyes widening as her pulse began to quicken; she tried controlling her breathing even as an ice like sensation enveloped her heart and stomach. "But, it didn't seem fair, so I wanted you to know about mine..." Yukari didn't spare Saori a glance as she was focused on Minato.

"It was back in '99...There was a big explosion in the area. Supposedly, my dad died in the blast, but nobody really knows what happened..." Yukari placed some strands of hair behind her ear before she began wringing her hands "He was working in a lab run by the Kirijo Group. So, I'm hoping that if I stick around long enough, I'll find out something. That's why I'm going to Gekkoukan high, and why I was there when this happened to you." Yukari gave a self-depreciating smile "...Of course, I panicked and wasn't much help... It was my first time fighting them, too." Saori didn't blame her but some part of her felt upset over the fact that she'd been placed in that type of situation. "I'm sorry... You wouldn't have to go through all this if I wasn't such a coward..."

"I was scared, too." Yukari and Minato startled and looked over at her, Yukari flushed slightly while Minato blinked twice.

Yukari had a slight look of awe in her eyes as she began to smile "Really...? But still..." Saori refused to become offended and ask her if it was really so hard to believe. "And here I am telling you all this the minute you wake up. While I was waiting, I thought to myself, "I've been hiding so many things from them... As soon as they wake up, I'll tell them the truth."" Yukari smiled shyly "So, thanks for listening. I've been wanting to share that story with someone for a long time." She looked up towards the clock on the wall and stood "...Alright, I'm gonna get going. I'll let the others know you woke up."

Before she left she paused at the door and turned to them "...Oh, and, uh... You don't have to be formal around me or anything." She looked at Saori "Us second-year girls gotta stick up for each other, after all." Saori stared at her before blushing slightly and smiled.

Yukari laughed "B-Bye."

There was a calm silence that filled the room, Minato looked over at her and she gave him a smile. When he turned away she would swear that he looked like he wanted to smile too.

* * *

Monday: April 20, 2009

Evening

A room on the 4th floor...

Yukari, Mitsuru, the Chairman, and Akihiko are sitting there, Minato gestured for Saori to enter first and she thanked him faintly noticing the case on the table. Ikutsuki beamed "Ah, there you are. I'm glad that you're both okay. I wasn't sure what I'd do if anything had happened to you." He straightened crossing one leg over the other "The reason I asked you here is because I needed to talk to you. Please, have a seat. Oh, before that. I believe I mentioned him earlier, but this is Akihiko." Everyone looked at the oblivious Chairman although Yukari didn't bother to hide her exasperation and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Akihiko closed his eyes and shook his head before he gave them a smile apparently willing to go along with the introduction. "How ya doin'?"

Ikutsuki smiled again "Okay, let me start off by asking you this... Would you believe me if I said that a day consist of more than 24 hours?" _'After what I've seen and gone through I'd be willing to believe it.' _

"...Excuse me?" _'Minato-san, why?'_

"Do you remember the night you came here?" Saori nodded shuddering slightly, she didn't like remembering that night "You had to have noticed the signs...The streetlights went out... Nothing was working... There were coffins everywhere... Didn't it feel like you were in a different time...?" It felt like time had shattered only to stop and resume differently; like nothing and everything was happening. "That's the Dark Hour - a time period hidden between one day and the next."

"Hidden?" she couldn't help but ask, didn't they feel like she did?

"I guess it's more like something people aren't aware of. But, the Dark Hour does exist. It occurs each night at midnight. I'll happen tonight, and every night to come." Saori stared at Ikutsuki feeling like she was trapped in a nightmare.

"Normal people don't realize it, since they're all sleeping inside their coffins. But, that's not what makes the Dark Hour so interesting." Akihiko's grin was on the slightest bit of terrifying and Mitsuru discreetly pinched him in the side looking over at Saori perhaps to appease her delicate sensibilities. "...You saw those creatures. We call them "Shadows." They only appear during the Dark Hour, and attack anyone not in a coffin. It's our job to defeat them." He shrugged a smile still present but lacked the edge that made her want to cringe "...Sounds exciting, huh?" _no, it doesn't. It makes it sound like something out of a movie._

Mitsuru again pinched him in the side "Akihiko! Why are you always like that? You just got hurt the other day!" Saori bit her lip to hide her giggle at the scowl on Akihiko's face.

"Now, now. He does his work well." Ikutsuki attempted to pacify Mitsuru who looked like she wanted to strangle sense into Akihiko "Long story short...We're the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad - SEES for short. On paper, we're classified as a school club. But in reality, this group is dedicated to defeating the Shadows. Mitsuru is the leader. I'm the club advisor."

"A Shadow feeds on the mind of its prey; the victim becomes a living corpse. They're responsible for most of the incidents on the news, if not all of them." _Great, almost like zombies._

"How do you fight them?" Saori spared Minato a glance and saw that he was staring at Ikutsuki.

Ikutsuki cleared his throat "Although rare, there are those who can function during the Dark

Hour. Some may even awaken to a power that enables them to fight the Shadows." He gestured to Yukari, Mitsuru, and Akihiko before pointing to the two of them "That's "Persona" - the power you used the other night. The Shadows can only be defeated by Persona-users. Which means, it's all up to you guys." _I'd rather walk barefoot through a vast field and spiral staircase of Legos after wearing platform heels for a day._

"I see." She stated not giving voice to her thoughts.

Ikustuki smiled "I'm glad you're quick to understand."

Mitsuru opened the case on the table, a pair of silver guns gleam uncannily from inside. "What he's trying to say is, we want you to join us. We've prepared Evokers for you. We'd like you to lend us your strength." Minato agreed by nodding and Saori while feeling pressured thought it through, she didn't want to be a burden and if she could help…

"Alright."

Yukari sighed and her shoulders sagged in relief "I was afraid you'd say no..." she smiled sincerely "Welcome aboard!"

Ikustuki laughed and Saori wondered if he knew that there seemed to be flowers floating about him when he did so, perhaps she should go to bed. "Thank you so much. I'm really glad. Oh, I almost forgot... About your room assignment... Why don't you just stay here, in your current room? I don't know what the holdup is, but I guess it worked out in the end."

Yukari frowned "Holdup? But, wasn't that-" she sighed and shook her head apparently fed up with trying to make sense of the situation "Oh, never mind..."

Mitsuru handed her a red cloth that had 'S.E.E.S' embroidered in it and she thanked her tying it around her arm before helping Minato who seemed at a loss as to what to do with it.

'_I joined SEES to fight the Shadows...'_

...!?

The air seemed to freeze and everyone was caught in mid action, a voice rang in her head...

"Thou art I… and I am thou… Thou hast established a new bond. You have established the SEES Social Link of the Fool Arcana! Nurture this friendship and grow as a person. Thou shalt be blessed in this friendship." Saori felt like a small piece of herself had mended, she managed to recall what Igor said about the power of Social Links. 'The intensity of Social links strengthens the power of the Personas...' Saori saw a card flash in front of her and took hold of it. A tarot card?

Social Links... are these the bonds you form with people you meet...?

...Saori shook her head slightly as time resumed itself and she thought that she saw Minato place a card in his pocket. Could it be the very same? She smiled at everyone and stood still feeling tired from her hospital stay only vaguely feeling Minato rise with her.

She headed back to her room and stared at the few photos she had placed up; the only photos she had raised hell over being thrown away. Photos of when she was truly happy…

* * *

Dark Hour

_5…4…3…2…1._

Just as she had begun dozing off, she felt someone's presence. She sat up slightly to see the boy who had given her the contract; seeing that he had her attention he smiled.

"Hi, how are you?" looking into his jaundiced eyes she wondered if it was alright for him to be up at this hour.

"Who're you?" she asked wondering if she should offer him a blanket or at least a jacket.

"We've met before." He giggled arctic blue eyes sparkling with joy "Soon, the end will come. I remembered, so I thought I should tell you." Poor boy; Saori wondered if he meant his end or if he was actually joking about with her.

"...Thanks?"

"...Ahaha. I wasn't expecting you to thank me." he paused inclining his head "But you're welcome. That... is what I'm supposed to say, right?" Saori nodded and he smiled again "...I don't really know what this "end" is about, either. Oh, looks like you've awakened to your power..." Saori fought not to tense, perhaps he had heard them "...and what an unusual power it is. A power that can take many forms, yet is bound by none... It may prove to be your salvation, depending on where you end up." She frowned slightly this was too elaborate to be a joke but on the other hand…

"Do you remember when we first met? I expect you to honor your commitment. I'll be watching you, even if you forget about me..." Saori didn't think that she could ever forget about him "Okay then, see you later." She blinked owlishly as he regained his cheerful disposition.

The boy disappeared... "Who are you?" she whispered before laying back down and slowly falling asleep.

* * *

Tuesday: April 21, 2009

After School

Saori rubbed her eyes as Fuuka yawned slightly; Mr. Ekoda's lessons were usually like this. "Well at least we won't have to do that ten page essay on why sleeping in class is bad." Saori smiled and stretched bones popping causing Fuuka to wince.

"Sorry, Fuuka-chan." Fuuka waved away her concern when Mitsuru walked in looking like the queen she was.

"Can I have a minute? Come to the lounge when you get back to the dorm. I have something to tell everyone. I'll save the details for later. See you there." Mitsuru left as soon as she was done.

"That was fast..." Fuuka murmured giggling slightly when Saori patted her back.

"She's probably busy with things like Student Council, unlike _us_." Saori frowned at the sneering voice but didn't turn around no use in confronting half the class.

"Whoa, Tsuki-tan! Do I sense some hostility?"

"Well, it's not that I don't like her... She's just...N-Never mind."

She and Fuuka decided to leave rather than listening to the others begin to mouth off about who they liked and who they didn't.

* * *

Iwatodai Strip Mall...

"A-About earlier... Don't let them get to you," Fuuka smiled "people… I guess you could say that there are three types of them. Those who love you, those who hate you, and those who just don't care."

Saori smiled "Yes, I am aware of that..." her smile slowly disappeared "I guess even someone like Mitsuru-senpai isn't exempt from it."

"W-well Mitsuru-senpai has more people who respect her than those who don't. She's not…she's not like…" _she's not like us._

"Well there is that."

"Have you been anywhere besides Nihon?"

Saori paused and smiled realizing what Fuuka was trying to do "Oh yes, last year I went to…"

They continued to gossip all the way back to the dorm...

* * *

Evening

Dormitory, 4th floor, command room...

Mitsuru, Yukari, Minato and Akihiko are already here. "Welcome back." Saori smiled and nodded sitting down as Akihiko stood.

"We were waiting for you." She blushed and ducked her head out of guilt "There's someone I wanna introduce."

Yukari frowned in confusion ""Huh?

Akihiko smirked "...Hey, hurry up."

"Hold your horses... This is freakin' heavy." After a few seconds an unfamiliar boy came in chuckling "Wazzup?" he had dark hair, grayish eyes, and a goatee. He still wore his school uniform, along with a purple collared shirt, with a baseball cap, and a silver necklace.

Yukari's jaw dropped as Minato's eyes widened "J-Junpei!? ...Why are YOU here!?"

Akihiko gestured to him "This is Junpei Iori from Class 2-F. He'll be staying here as of today."

Yukari stood "He's staying **HERE**!? You've gotta be kidding me!" She sat back down and buried her face in her hands.

Akihiko, it seemed, was oblivious to the obvious turmoil Yukari was going through "I bumped into him the other night. He has the potential, but he just awakened to it recently...I told him about us, and he agreed to help."

Yukari stared at Junpei in horror "You have the potential!? For real!?"

Junpei shrugged and scratched at the back of his head before sighing "He found me cryin' like a baby at the convenience store, surrounded by a bunch of coffins. I don't remember much, but... man, that's embarrassing!" _At least he's honest_ "He said that's, ya know, completely normal... in the beginning. Like, bein' confused and not remembering anything. Did ya guys know that?"

Saori frowned "But I was okay, though." She looked to Minato who nodded staring at Junpei.

Junpei gave her a grin which caused her to blush "Heeey, don't feel bad! It happens to all us Persona-users." _But I remembered everything and I was scared and confused for brief seconds before anger and self-preservation took over. _"...But man, I was shocked to find out about you guys. I had no idea. I'm glad I'm not the only one. It could get kinda lonely, ya know. I bet you're stoked too, right!? Havin' me join..." he never once lost his grin "It'd be nice to have a guy around too, wouldn't it?" _But Minato's a boy…or classifies himself as a boy…_

Yukari grimaced and shook her head giving a weak smile "Huh? Uh, y-yeah..." it didn't sound very convincing.

But apparently it was enough for Junpei "So anyway, glad to join the team."

Saori gave him a smile "Let's do our best."

Junpei blinked at her before he grinned "You can count on me!"

Junpei took the red ribbon Mitsuru handed him and tied it around his bicep.

Akihiko nodded "Well, enough with the introductions. I think we're about ready..."

Ikutsuki popped in startling the younger students "Okay, everybody's here I'd like your undivided attention. For a long time, Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only Persona-users we had. But that number recently jumped to six. Therefore... Starting tonight at 12:00AM, I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus."

Junpei frowned "Tartarus...? What's that?" he adjusted his cap "...Sounds like toothpaste." _Or that sauce you eat with fish…_ Saori wisely kept her thoughts to herself.

Yukari raised a brow "You haven't seen it, Junpei?"

Junpei cocked his head "Hm...?"

Ikutsuki smiled "It's no surprise...since it only appears during the Dark Hour."

"The Dark Hour...?" _Poor Junpei, someone really should give him an explanation_…

Akihiko sat down leaning to one side "Just like the Shadows... Interesting, huh?" _I don't think that it is. _"And it's the perfect place for us to train. You can think of it as a Shadow nest." _And this doesn't worry you because why!?_

Junpei gaped "Whoa... Their nest, huh...?" he looked contemplative…

Yukari frowned "But, Sempai... what about your injury?"

Mitsuru smiled and the men in the room shivered while Saori blinked owlishly, what was so bad about senpai's smile? "Since Akihiko hasn't fully recovered yet, he'll only come as far as the entrance."

Akihiko turned away and Saori, safe in her own mental musings, could say that he was pouting. "...Yeah, I know." _Definitely pouting._

Junpei grinned and gave them a thumbs up "Relax, I've got your backs."

Yukari looked skeptical "I'm not so sure about this..."

Mitsuru's carmine eyes looked to where Ikutsuki was standing "What about you, Mr. Chairman?"

Ikutsuki smiled sheepishly "I'll stay here. As you know, I can't summon a Persona..." he seemed disappointed.

Gekkoukan High School, front gate...

Junpei stared at the school as if it had insulted him "This is it? THIS is the place? Why HERE?"

Akihiko glanced at him "Just wait a few minutes... It's almost midnight." Saori shivered as he practically purred the last word, _Akihiko-senpai is scary._

* * *

_5…4…3…2…1._

Dark Hour

The school glowed a bright green and began to change, Saori noticed that clocks seemed to be a major theme along the outside. Was it a countdown? It grew taller almost as if it were trying to touch the moon; it glowed a bright, sickly green. Saori cringed seeing what seemed to blood dripping from one of the ledges. It looked like a beautiful monstrosity.

Mitsuru waved a hand "This is Tartarus - the labyrinth that reveals itself during the Dark Hour."

Junpei stared at her incredulously and Saori knew, somehow perhaps her instincts of self-preservation assured her, that if it had been in any other situation Mitsuru would have gouged his eyes out and caused him to question his sanity. "Labyrinth...? What are you talking about!? What happened to our school!?" his shock was understandable, Saori herself was struggling to stand.

Mitsuru looked at the building before turning back to Junpei "Once the Dark Hour passes, everything returns to normal."

Junpei frowned as his hands twitched before they began to wildly gesture towards 'Tartarus' "This is the "nest" you were talking about!? But, why!? ...Why'd our school turn into a giant tower!?"

Mitsuru crossed her arms and looked down her posture was uncertain, it didn't seem right on her. "..."

Junpei's arms dropped and he stared at her as if he were willing her to know the answer before his shoulders sagged "You don't know, either?"

Mitsuru sighed "...No."

Yukari decided know would be the time to jump in "I'm sure it's complicated."

Akihiko walked towards the gate "Well, maybe now we'll find out. Mitsuru and I have only gone in to take a peek; this will be our first time exploring it." _What?_ "Exciting, isn't it? There has to be some sort of clue in here about the Dark Hour..." _You and I clearly have __**very**__ different definitions of 'exciting'._

"Akihiko. I respect your enthusiasm, but you won't be accompanying us today." Mitsuru smiled almost as if she were delighted in breaking Akihiko's enthusiastic bubble.

Akihiko cringed and looked down, pout-ahem, sulking "I know... You don't have to remind me."

'So this is Tartarus...' Saori looked at the others and they exchanged nods before boldly entering the tower. The lobby, or what used to be the lobby, held a grand staircase that led up to a golden door which was connected to the face of a golden gear.

Junpei whistled "Whoa... It's just as cool on the inside..." _cool isn't the word I'd use to describe it._

Yukari grimaced "But, it sure is creepy..." she shivered slightly as if to emphasize the point. Minato shoved his hands in his pockets.

Mitsuru inclined her head "This is only the entrance. The labyrinth lies beyond the doorway at the top of the stairs."

Akihiko stood in front of them "First, we'll have you three get a feel for this place. Why don't you go have a look around?" _by ourselves?_

Yukari gaped "What!? By ourselves!?"

Mitsuru snorted slightly "We're not asking you to go very far, and I'll be feeding you information from here." She pointed to an odd looking device stationed a few feet away from the staircase.

Akihiko nodded "We're also going to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions." _Oh good God __don't__ pick me!_

Junpei beamed and began to hop up and down excitedly reminding Saori of a puppy, an overly rambunctious puppy…who hadn't been housetrained yet. "For real?" he waved his arms about "...One of us? Oh! Oh! Me me me! Pick me!" Saori giggled at his enthusiasm causing Minato to glance at her and turn away with a small smile before it disappeared.

Akihiko stared at him "...Minato, you're in charge." Saori felt relief swell within her heart "Perhaps on some days you'll switch with Saori." Saori wondered if anyone could hear her inner despair or her heart breaking.

Junpei frowned crossing his arms before he growled pointing at Minato "Him? I kinda get it!" then he pointed over to Saori who Yukari noticed looked like her soul was being sucked out "B-But she's a girl!"

Yukari glared at him "Well, they HAVE fought them before..." she wandered over and gently touched Saori's shoulder causing charcoal gray to meet caramel. "You okay?" Saori made a small noise and nodded. _I don't think I'll ever be okay until this is all over._

Junpei stared at Saori, who looked like she had gained some of her color back, with grudging respect "Seriously?" Junpei turned to Minato who nodded and he sighed turning away.

Akihiko nodded "That's true, but there's another reason." He pointed at Yukari and Junpei "You two... Can you summon your Persona without any difficulties, like they can?"

Junpei seemed startled by the question "Y-Yeah, of course I can!"

Yukari gave a nervous smile "I think so."

Akihiko held their gaze "These are Shadows we're talking about here. Without your Persona, you're screwed." Better to tell them now and let them know how serious this was as opposed to them finding out some other way.

Yukari nodded seriously hands clenching into fists "I'm aware of that."

Akihiko returned her nod "All right, let's head inside. Are you ready?"

Minato nodded before looking at Saori who blushed at the attention "You betcha!" she stated hiding her anxiety.

Akihiko smiled "Haha, that's the spirit." _God help me._

They moved towards the entrance and Saori heard a grunt turning back to see Mitsuru yanking Akihiko back by the ear. She grinned and hurried along towards the team keeping the scene to herself. As she neared the group headed towards the entrance she paused something calling out to her unaware that Minato had stopped as well.

...?

A strange yet familiar door was sitting in the corner of the lobby.

Yukari frowned and looking between the two "What's the matter?" Saori took out the key Igor had given her to find it shining.

Somehow she had wandered over to the door the key fit into the door's keyhole as if it was being sucked in...

* * *

Velvet Room

Igor was sitting there patiently with Theo by his side, he inclined his head at her and she blushed bowing her head slightly "I've been waiting for you. The time has come for you to wield your power. The tower that you are about to venture into... How did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist?" _I was hoping that you could tell me._ "Regrettably, you are not yet capable of answering these questions. That is why you must be made aware of the nature of your power."

Saori frowned "The nature of my power?" She had no power, not really. Not stupid Saori who can't do anything right, not weak Saori who can't keep up, not stuck-up Saori who thinks she's better than everyone.

"Your power is unique…" he paused and inclined his head before giving her a small smile different from his wide grins "To endeavor to fully understand yourself, as well as the world around you." Saori frowned "Unaccustomed with the way the real world works, and struggling to discover your own place in this unfamiliar world..." Igor rubbed his gloved hands together "And when you have overcome your obstacles, you will see the faces of possibility before you. There may be times when they are difficult to grasp... But, do not fear. Seize what you have earned."

Saori felt the ghost of a hand pat her on the head and refrained from touching her head lest she find out that whatever it is was real "Your power will grow accordingly... Be sure to keep that in mind. My spare time will soon be scarce. But, please come again of your own accord." He grinned again "I'll tell you then about my true role... the manner in which I can best assist you. My assistants will aid you as well." He inclined his head as Theo gave a small bow "Until then... Farewell." She disappeared not hearing Igor continue "Farewell Aeon Arcana, I look forward to seeing your progress; even if it is going at a sluggish pace."

"Master, will she be alright?"

"My, my Theo concern for her already?"

"But sir…"

"Yes, yes. I am aware after all I am a humble servant of Philemon."

* * *

Tartarus

Saori blinked seeing Yukari staring at her with concern "Hey, are you alright?" Saori spared a glance at Minato who seemed slightly dazed.

Junpei hid his concern as he adjusted his hat "Yeah, what's up? You look like a zombie." Minato snorted slightly shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Really? A zombie?"

Junpei sighed and rubbed his face "That's what you pick to dwell on!? Ohh, I get it. You're trying to yank my chain here. Don't worry, though! I got you covered whenever you need it, man!" he thumped Minato on the back causing him to stumble slightly.

Junpei and Yukari didn't seem to be able to see the door so Saori kept mum on the subject and cast it one final glance as Yukari began to drag her up the stairs. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. C'mon, let's go."

* * *

Inside Tartarus

Junpei whistled eyes trained on what was visible in the darkened corridor they had been placed in "So, this is it, huh...?" Saori cringed at dark green shades with checkerboard patterns on the floor, with blood covered flooring and solid walls. She could make out a something crumbled and broken just a bit away from them.

Yukari huddled closer to Saori "I hope I don't get lost..." _I hope we don't die, that's what I hope._

"Can you all hear me?" Mitsuru's voice caused them to jump in fright, Minato's eyes widening just the slightest bit while Saori placed a hand over her heart.

Junpei scanned the area as if Mitsuru would pop out at any moment "Whoa! Is that you, Senpai?"

Yukari shifted and Saori could see the faintest hint of wires from her SEES band Mitsuru must have done something in order for them to be able to hear her "I'll be providing audio backup from here on out."

Junpei frowned "Wait... Ya mean, you can see inside here?" _if that's the case then…_

Mitsuru chuckled "It's my Persona's ability. I'd like to join you, but the structure of Tartarus changes from day to day. That's why outside support is imperative." _Swing and a miss._

Yukari grimaced eying the bloody wall in disgust "Well, THAT makes me feel a whole lot better..." _Easy Yukari, don't piss off the only person who can help us navigate out of here. We could end up dying._

Mitsuru ignored Yukari's complaint "Now, based on your current location, you can expect to encounter enemies at any minute. They shouldn't be too tough, but proceed with caution. Practice makes perfect."

Junpei grinned "Right!" he crowed as he unsheathed his weapon and Saori couldn't help but feel a bit afraid. Junpei wielding a giant two handed sword; not the best thing to motivate her. Saori just hoped that he wouldn't ever be behind her.

Yukari nodded bringing out her bow and arrow "Got it." She paused and sighed "Why is she always like that...?" _Yukari, if we die because of you I'm going to find some way to make you suffer._

They wandered through the halls Saori desperately trying not to cringe or touch anything other than necessary "Be careful I detect a Shadow in front of you! Surprise it and take advantage!" Saori swallowed thickly as Minato raced forward, she heard the explanation and watched the shadow as it gazed about. 'It is a Cowardly Maya, a shadow of the Magician Arcana.' She gasped and tried to look around only to find that no one had spoken. 'It is weak against fire… and electricity. Use Agi or Zio skills.'

Saori took out her evoker and cocked the trigger before pressing the muzzle to her temple. She snapped her eyes open "Uriel!" Uriel extended his wings and made a slashing motion with his hand; the shadow screeched before dissolving into what seemed to be black blood. She got stared at and blushed brightly before Yukari tugged on her hand gesturing to follow them.

They ended up encountering seven shadows thankfully all of the same class or arcana. Minato's Orpheus and Iori-san's Hermes were able to use Agi skills; Yukari's Io had wind and healing skills called Garu and Dia. They were barely passing through but they did alright, finding some healing items on the floor hidden in some dark corner.

"Hmm… that's odd, usually there are more shadows on the prowl." A shift and a soft click "I think that you've come far enough, now it's time to split up." They all tensed and looked at each other before nodding, Minato raced down one part followed by Yukari while Saori followed Junpei. Junpei headed towards the right and she headed towards the left, she froze seeing a dead-end; _Hunger. Pain. Sadness._ She felt like the darkness was reaching towards her, feeling panic begin to swell in her chest and seize her lungs.

Saori closed her eyes unwilling to see what was happening, although Mitsuru-senpai had assured them that they wouldn't be going any further she had also stated that the layout of Tartarus changed. "Welcome back. So, how was it?" Saori's shoulders sagged in relief and she very nearly collapsed on Yukari.

"No problem." _Minato you liar!_

Mitsuru smiled "I see. Well if you gained confidence, that's the best thing you could have achieved." She inclined her head regally and stepped away from them.

Junpei clenched his hands into fists and beamed "Wow... I never knew I had that kinda power!" he stretched and yawned rubbing his shoulder "But damn, I'm beat..."

Yukari rolled her eyes "That's cuz you were bouncin' around like a little kid." She mumbled slightly bumping her shoulder into Saori's before moving closer to Minato who was staring at Junpei.

Junpei glared at her before smirking "You look pretty tired yourself, Yuka-tan."

Yukari shrugged and cracked her neck "I'm still trying to catch my breath, actually..." she smiled a bit before sighing bowing her head inhaling and exhaling deeply.

Mitsuru smiled "That's the effect of the Dark Hour; you'll become fatigued more easily." _Oh goodie._ "Don't worry, though, you'll adapt. But, I'm surprised... You all did much better than I expected." _What did you expect?_ "At this rate, they'll catch up to you in no time, Akihiko." She turned to Akihiko her smile containing just the slightest hint of a smirk.

Akihiko's hand touched his side "Heh, we'll see about that." He smirked and gestured for them to leave. Junpei slung an arm around Minato whose eyes widened and he stumbled slightly causing Junpei to stutter an apology. Yukari rolled her eyes and gently bumped her shoulder to Saori who blushed and smiled.

Saori felt a small tinge of confidence enter her. By combining their powers, they were able to stand against the Shadows. Perhaps they really could do this…

...

Saori could feel hope blossom in her chest as she thought of becoming friends with them.

...!?

Saori felt like time had stopped and shattered again. "The power of your heart has grown, continue to nurture your bond, you won't be disappointed..."

Saori stifled a yawn and saw Minato huff as they made their way back to the dorm; Akihiko and Mitsuru walking ahead of them. She wondered if they were tired like the rest of them; perhaps, perhaps not since they were probably used to doing this. When they reached the dorm however Junpei made a quick detour into the kitchen stating that he was hungry while Yukari shook her head.

Minato began ascending the stairs before he nearly tripped Saori and Yukari rushed and helped him. He blushed and thanked them before trudging up the stairs. They bid each other a good night and Saori made her way to her room. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

She dreamed of flying on a summer breeze and laying in a field of wild flowers.

* * *

Wednesday: April 22, 2009

Early Morning

Saori stifled a yawn as she neared the gates of the school, maybe if Mr. Ekoda played a video in class she could fall asleep for a few minutes… "Morning, I didn't know we rode the same train." She swallowed a scream and turned to face Akihiko, she blushed and gave him a smile succeeding in ignoring the glares that were aimed at her. "But man… things have been really crazy these past couple days. Are you alright? You must be confused since you've just transferred here too." _Smile Saori_.

"I'm alright."

Akihiko smiled "Wow, that's impressive. You're completely different from Junpei." She sweat dropped, _Poor Iori-san… _"On the other hand, I'm so bored I feel like I'm going to die…" he paused and nodded as if he had made up his mind "…Hey, is there any way I can sneak in on the fight? Maybe I can get past Mitsuru if I wear Junpei's hat?" suddenly he closed his eyes and shuddered grimacing "…No, never mind. The consequences wouldn't be worth it…" _Don't giggle, don't giggle. Whatever you do, don't giggle._

…

There was an assembly this morning and Saori was too tired to care. She gasped seeing Junpei, Yukari, and Minato behind her; sadly Fuuka was absent today so she couldn't introduce her friend. "...That concludes the main portion of today's assembly. Next, we'll hear a word from the Student Council. Please welcome the new President, Mitsuru Kirijo from Class 3-D." Saori made a soft confused noise in the back of her throat, when had this happened?

Mitsuru stood looking like a queen, she inclined her head "Thank you."

Yukari hummed "So, she did get elected." _Not surprising, I thought she was already Student Council President. _"Well... I guess she _IS_ the most popular girl in school."

Junpei nodded "You can say that again! There's like some kinda aura around her..." _Kind of? Iori-san…_ Saori contained a sigh "Besides, this school's owned by the Kirijo Group, right?" _I honestly don't think it has anything to do with that…but perhaps the 'aura' she has is due to her upbringing…_

Mitsuru stood poised and collected much like always "As I begin my term as Student Council President, I'd like to share with you my vision for this coming year. It is my firm belief that each of us must accept the responsibility of bettering our school. However, change cannot occur without sustained effort and an unprecedented level of commitment. That is why we must restructure our daily lives to accommodate this lofty goal. I'd like each of you to dig deeply into your well of motivation, and re-evaluate your convictions..." Saori noticed that no one spoke or looked away, not even the teachers "...To imagine a bold new future without losing sight of the realities around you. That is the key. I am certain that many of you have your own visions of the future...For us to reap the full benefits of our education, your participation, ideas, and enthusiasm are essential. Thank you." She bowed and received a standing ovation before she left.

Junpei whistled and adjusted his cap "Dang... That was freakin' amazing..." she could hear the other students whisper the same thing and she startled slightly when someone tapped her shoulder. She looked to see Junpei gazing at her expectantly "Hey, did you understand what she was talking about?"

Saori smiled and nodded "I most certainly did." It was something she tried to take pride in, one of the few things she could actually.

Junpei gaped at her "Huh? Seriously? Man, you're smart..." she blushed brightly but thankfully he didn't seem to notice "Sure didn't sound like somethin' a high schooler would say... If it was anyone else, we'd be laughin' our asses off." _I agree._

* * *

After School

Saori sighed staring at the seat in front of her, she was worried about Fuuka and hoped she was alright. She headed out the door and ran into Junpei at the entrance he smiled at her, "Hey Saori-chan, wanna walk back together." Saori blushed and nodded hesitantly, perhaps she could talk to Junpei, and they'd become friends. _Then… then I could have _two_ friends!_

...?

There's a commotion at the front gate... a crowd of girls are standing in front giggling and squealing about something. Saori felt a shiver go down her spine and walked a bit closer to Junpei. "Look, it's Akihiko-sempai!" _Ah, fangirls._ Saori knew how dangerous they could be only a bit more dangerous than normal girls, depending on who was who and who they were cooing over.

"Wait for us!"

Akihiko looked tired even with his stoic mask "..." _Well tired and irritated. He's cranky._ Saori wisely kept from giggling.

Junpei gaped and he looked envious "Man, would you look at that? I hear they're always swarming Akihiko-sempai like that. I know he's the captain of the boxing team, but..." _that explains the leather gloves… _"I mean, come on! You don't even see girls flock like that on TV! I wonder where they're going..." _Iori-san, Akihiko-senpai is looking for a way to lose them and the girls somehow find him via fangirl tracking systems. Everyone knows that._

Akihiko spotted them and Saori could swear that she saw relief flash in his eyes before he made his way over "Hey, are you guys free this afternoon?" Saori ignored the glares from the few girls that caught up, she just hoped that they wouldn't spread rumors about her like all the others.

Junpei looked startled and spared her a glance before looking at Akihiko "Huh? Who, us!? I... guess so...?" he relaxed when Saori gave him a smile still blushing, she could always say she was sensitive to heat right?

Akihiko nodded "I want the two of you to meet me at Paulownia Mall. You know where it is, right? I'll be at the Police Station. See ya there."

Junpei frowned "Th-The police station?" he cocked his head almost like a puppy "...Uh, are your friends gonna come along, too?" he sounded hopeful.

Akihiko raised a brow "Who, these girls? I don't even know their names. They talk so much they give me a headache. Anyway, I'm gonna head out. ...Don't keep me waiting." He ran, power-walked, away.

The girls groaned and sighed "Awww... Why can't he be friendlier?"

Junpei looked affronted "Man, how can he not know their names!? I mean, seriously! Just look at them!" he sighed shoulders slumping "Well, I guess we gotta go... Sheesh, talk about putting a damper on a guy's afternoon." Saori wished she had enough courage to pat him on the back and tell him that it would be okay but she didn't so she was stuck waiting until he gathered himself up and they headed towards the police station.

* * *

Police Station

Akihiko turned away from the fierce-looking officer and nodded to them "Thank you, Sir. Oh, these are the guys I was talking about earlier." Saori gave a slight wave which Junpei raised a brow over causing her blush to darken, again. The Officer said nothing and Saori had the feeling that he was eying them up as if to see if they were worthy or not.

Akihiko gestured to the Officer "This is Officer Kurosawa. He helps keep our squad well-equipped." He paused before digging into his pockets pulling out two envelopes "And, this is from Ikutsuki-san..."

"R-Really!? Sweet!" Junpei opened his after giving the other to Saori who stared at it, envelopes like this were usually either a reprimand or had money in them. She opened hers and saw that it was indeed money; 5,000 yen to be exact.

Akihiko shrugged "You can't fight empty-handed, so find something you like. Officer Kurosawa has connections... But, these things still cost money."

Officer Kurosawa scowled, or was that his usual look? "Of course they do. Nothing in life is free." _If it were life would be a bit happier._

Akihiko smiled "I realize that. Well, I'll see you later. Thanks again." he left hands in his pocket. Saori wondered how much she could buy with this small amount.

Officer Kurosawa tapped at a wall "I've been informed about you two. My job is to maintain peace in this city, regardless of the circumstances. I'm just an ordinary police officer, but it doesn't take a genius to know something strange is going on here." Junpei gaped at the weapons that were presented and Saori ignored the urge to shrink away "I'm only doing what I think is right."

Saori, somehow feeling guilty, bought another pair of tonfas halving what she had received. As she left she heard him whisper 'cute kid'; she then proceeded to blush brightly and bodily drag Junpei out of the station.

He was sulking due to the amount of money they had been given "Look I'm sorry but I'm gonna go cool off. I don't wanna take my anger out on you." Saori nodded knowing better than to pry and thanked him for spending time with her before leaving in a hurry.

She paused helping an old man to sit on one of the benches he smiled and patted her hand "Everywhere you look, you see young couples." His eyes closed as he smiled wider "So what're you waiting for? Go after someone!" she blushed brightly "You're still young. You've got no excuse not to be together with some sweetie of your own." She left hurriedly ignoring his chuckle. _I don't think I'm ready for that…but if I was… I'd want to be needed._

She ended up wandering over towards Port Island Station and saw a movie theater called Screen Shot and decided to watch a movie. "Screen Shot Movie Theater" presents: an original program. High school students: 1500 yen. "Pump your brain with foreign films without subtitles!" She settled in, attempting to guess what was going on. She got a bit more than half right but nothing to be proud of. At least she guessed right in the end…

She spent the rest of the day wandering when she returned Mitsuru was sitting on the couch with Minato across from her. "Welcome back. Perfect timing… I'd like to speak to you for a moment. Regarding our exploration of Tartarus… Akihiko is still on the mend, so for now, I'd like you and Arisato to lead the team. You never know when a powerful enemy might appear, like the one you faced the other day. It's best to be prepared, or else you may find yourself in a difficult situation. So, whenever you decide to explore Tartarus, just let me know, and I'll gather everyone there." Saori nodded adjusting her bag "Also, since I'm sure there are other things you will need to take care of, you may go out at night if you need to." Mitsuru smiled slightly "Well, that's it. Keep up the good work."

Saori smiled and bid them good night before settled in to read. She hoped that Fuuka would be alright. She fell asleep halfway through the book and dreamed of a field of butterflies.

* * *

Thursday: April 23, 2009

She didn't see Fuuka at the gate again. "Man, I'm so tired… coming to school's a job by itself." He cracked his neck "Things got so busy all of a sudden. Well, I do feel a lot more satisfied, though."

Saori, mind still on Fuuka, nodded absentmindedly "Yes, I agree." She was startled when Junpei suddenly grinned.

"Having somethin' only we can do… It just feels great." He yawned and blinked twice "Oh man, I'm getting teary eyed now… Goin' to class is such a pain… The only thing I look forward to is after school. How will I kill time?" _Woe is Iori-san, perhaps he can try joining a club or something…_

* * *

After School

Saori had just exited her class when Junpei came up to her "Yo, mind hanging out with me after this?" she blinked owlishly and scanned her surrounding discreetly, surely he couldn't be talking to her, right? "I know someplace that's really good! It'll be my treat! C'mon, let's go!" he looked at **her** hopefully and Saori wondered if she could get away with fainting. No one invited her out, besides Fuuka-chan.

"I'd be delighted." And Junpei became the second person living person that Saori gave a genuine smile for.

"Alright! Now you're talkin'." He cheered punching a fist up and she felt warmth envelop her heart, causing someone else joy…

* * *

Iwatodai strip mall, Hagakure Ramen

It's crowded but luckily they were able get seated without much waiting. They were given menus and Saori began quickly scanning the menu as not to anger their server. "Umm… Alright! We'll have two specials."

"The special?" _did Iori-san come here often?_

"The normal meals are good, too, but the special? Pure. Awesome." He stated with reverence and a dazed look in his eye. _Is that drool?_ After a few moments, the server brought over two ramen bowls. The fragrant smell rising from the bowl made her stomach growl causing her to blush… "C'mon, try it." Under Junpei's watchful eye she took a bite, the distinct taste of the soup blends well with the noodles. _There's a party in my mouth!_ She may or may not have gone starry eyed.

"This is delicious!" she nearly sang.

"Haha! Good, right? Well then, I'm digging in too. Chow time!" he took a bite and his eyes went wide "Ahhh, hot hot hot!" he blew on his noodles but continued to eat anyway regardless of the steam "Man, this is great!" although he ate noisily, he seemed to enjoy his ramen. A few minutes passed and Junpei seemed hesitant "Hey, are you okay now?" Saori looked up blinking owlishly "I heard that while you were out for a while, you spent some time in the hospital." He fiddled with his chopsticks "You seemed really shy since, whenever I saw you, you never talked to anybody. I got kinda worried."

Saori felt her heart thump painfully, when was the last time anyone felt concerned about her when she was alone? Not since- Saori smiled feeling teary eyed but knew that she wouldn't shed tears "Iori-no, Junpei-san, thank you."

He blushed vividly and scratched his cheek "Huh? Oh uh, no need to thank me." he laughed nervously "I had some problems myself when I transferred here, too." His smile dimmed slightly "In your case, you've got all the fighting stuff on top of that… I was wondering if you weren't accustomed to school or whatever…" he seemed to nod to himself "Then again, I think you'll do just fine." He seemed embarrassed and he laughed again; her heart swelled at his thoughtfulness.

She felt time freeze as the scenery became dark and changed to grey and blue "Thou art I… and I am thou… Thou hast established a new bond. You have established the Junpei Iori Social Link of the Magician Arcana! Nurture this friendship and grow as a person. Thou shalt be blessed in this friendship." Another tarot card floated in front of her and she took it placing it in her bag.

"Still… Girls and guys livin' in the same dorm, huh? That can't be good." Saori narrowed her eyes at his smirk, _Junpei-san better not be…_

"What are you thinking about?"

He paused and sighed shaking his head, looking off to the distance "Oh, don't worry 'bout me." he waved a hand "I don't drag love into my work." He stated with a flare making a gesture of flipping his 'hair' back "Then again, I can't guarantee that I won't fall for somebody, mwahaha!" he threw his head back and cackled causing them to get stared at but Saori couldn't help but giggle as they left.

They continued chatting on the way back and as they reached the dorms Junpei turned to her "If you ever have a problem, you can tell your ol' pal Junpei about it!" he gently thumped her shoulder and walked inside, Saori ignored the shudder that escaped her as she touched her shoulder. _Relax, it was friendly. Friendly._

As she entered she found Junpei standing by a window gazing at the sky as the sun sank into the horizon "Your persona is like a part of you. That's why mine only uses physical attacks." He grinned winningly "…Because dudes are supposed to fight with their fists! Mano a mano!" Saori frowned as Minato stood next to her.

"Junpei… you use a sword." Saori giggled as Junpei's expression slowly changed from manic glee to confusion and finally to crestfallen.

Minato looked at her "We'll be going to Tartarus tonight. I'll lead again." Saori sighed inwardly and nodded and smiled.

_Smile Saori._

_Always Smile._

* * *

Friday: April 24, 2009

Saori frowned concern lining her every being noticing that Fuuka wasn't at the gate again. _Maybe she's in class already… or perhaps she's away with family._ She overheard a conversation between two male students.

"Is it just me, or have there been more weird people around lately?"

"You're talking about the Apathy Syndrome, right? My neighbor has that… He grosses me out. Sometimes I think I might have it too, and it depresses me."

"Maybe you just need some exercise. Hey, the athletic teams are accepting new members. Maybe I should join!" Saori walked towards the glass doors and heard the first bell ring.

* * *

After School

_I should join one of the clubs, maybe it'll help me gain some confidence and some muscle…_ Saori left her classroom and wandered about going towards the laboratory hallway and walking into the courtyard. She paused seeing a tree with a student under it, she neared it out of curiosity. "This tree feels special for some reason… does it commemorate something?" Saori left the girl to her thoughts and headed into the next building.

She looked at the door leading to the indoor pool and sighed noticing that it was for boys only but she waved at Minato who waved back; she giggled seeing his ever stoic face even as his hand gave a crab-like wave that reminded her of a child. She left glancing at the door that led to the field before shaking her head, she never really liked tennis; _**she**_ was on a tennis team. Saori wrinkled her nose before she looked towards the gym door.

She glanced at the note on the door 'Girls' volleyball is now seeking new members! Newbies welcome! Come on in!' Saori held her head up high and walked into the gym.

* * *

Gekkoukan High School, gym

Ms. Kanou led her towards the other team and presented her to them "So, you all have a new teammate. She's Saori Hasegawa from class 2-E. everybody be nice to her, okay?" Saori nearly winced at the looks of sympathy thrown her way. _Sad to say but Mr. Ekoda is that bad…_

She bowed at the waist "Nice to meet you all!" she smiled once she righted her position.

The others bowed "Nice to meet you too!" they chorused. They seemed friendly… at the very least, it seemed like she was welcomed here.

Ms. Kanou placed some strands of hair behind her ear "Um, who was the leader for the juniors?"

A girl raised her hand, she had long black hair tied in a ponytail, and graphite gray eyes brought out by her pale skin and Saori could make out the hints of light pink lip stick. She wore a regular sports suit. "That would be me."

Ms. Kanou smiled "Oh, good. I'll leave the rest to you. I don't really know what I'm supposed to do here anyway." She giggled as if to appear cute and even Saori cringed at the fakeness of it.

The girl gave her an incredulous stare before she seemed to sigh "…All right." Ms. Kanou smiled again before flicking her short hair back and leaving.

"I don't really know anything! Tee-hee!" parroted another member with short hair who rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Haaa! That sounds exactly like her. She's too old to try act cute like that." A tanned member nodded before shaking her head in disgust.

The girl from earlier sighed "…C'mon, let's get back to practice!" she looked over at Saori "You're Saori-san, right? I'm Rio Iwasaki, a junior like you." They exchanged nods "I'm in charge of the juniors in this club, so don't hesitate to ask me anything." Saori smiled and nodded thanking her wordlessly "This club meets on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. We don't meet for a few days before exams, so keep that in mind."

"I'll do my best."

Rio didn't exactly smile but… "Well then, we're gonna concentrate on doing basic exercises today, so come on and join in." she paused and scanned Saori from head to toe "Just keep up as much as you can."

The short-haired member from before groaned "The basics again?"

Rio frowned "I keep telling you all that the fundamentals are important! Let's start off with some running." The club members sighed, a small cloud of depression hanging over them.

"Alright…"

Rio turned back to Saori and smiled faintly "Saori-san, you stand in this line." She gently herded Saori over to where she was supposed to stand "If you start getting worn out, just keep your mind focused and you'll be able to pull through."

Saori smiled again, it became a bit more genuine "I'll be alright!"

Rio laughed, her eyes closed and her lips pulled into a smile "Ahaha, you sound promising." Saori felt like Rio took her role seriously and she would respect that.

Time froze and everything seemed to go grey and blue "Thou art I… and I am thou… Thou hast established a new bond. You have established the Volleyball Social Link of the Chariot Arcana! Nurture this friendship and grow as a person. Thou shalt be blessed in this friendship."

Time resumed and color once again filled the world "Well, let's go. Front row, start us off!"

"One, two…" they chorused, after running laps, they went through a series of muscle exercises. Then they diligently worked through basic drills in serving and receiving. Saori limped home, trying to ignore the pain her muscles were going through.

She and Minato bumped into each other as they left. Minato's hair was slightly wet and he looked like he was pouting. "Arisato-san…are you okay?" Minato blinked owlishly looking as if he had been daydreaming before he nodded slowly. They walked together silence heavy around them.

"Are you okay?" his voice held a deep baritone and she looked at him and smiled, nodding her head ignoring the way her curls bounced and gently brushed against her shoulders and jaw. She jumped when he offered her one of his clip-on earphones. She blinked at it and he huffed slightly before taking it out of her hand and placing it on her ear. She blushed brightly and shivered, classical music gently thrummed in her ear and she smiled in thanks.

Minato gave her a smile as they walked back to the dorms, listening to classical music which changed between Pop, Rock and oddly enough the sounds of nature.

* * *

Evening

Yukari greeted them when they came in, Minato's hair had finally dried "Oh that reminds me. Have you joined any clubs yet?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Yukari smiled "Oh, yeah? That's cool… you both seem very talented, so I'm not surprised." Saori blushed while Minato remained ever stoic "Oh, by the way, maybe we should go to Tartarus tonight… With all The Lost, we should do anything we can to help. Plus, I didn't have practice today, so I could use the exercise."

"Just don't take it lightly, okay? It is dangerous there." Mitsuru warned casually turning the page in her book.

"I'm aware of that." Yukari spoke sheepishly turning away slightly.

Minato wandered over to Junpei and the two began speaking, well Junpei did, Minato just sat there listening. Yukari joined in and Mitsuru continued reading. Saori saw something glow by the window and decided to investigate. She was so focused on it that she didn't notice that she was next to Akihiko until he turned to her and spoke, ignoring her blush. "I'm so bored after school because I can't do any training." He stared at her "By the way, have you joined any clubs?"

"Yes, I have."

"Good, I hope you enjoy it." He smiled "It's tough to attend all the time, but you'll really get a lot out of it if you do." She returned his smile and nodded noticing that the glow from earlier had disappeared. She bid everyone a good night and went to her room.

She did not dream…

* * *

Saturday: April 25, 2009

Now she was worried, Fuuka wasn't here again.

"Oh hey, you know the bookstore at the strip mall? Isn't their grand reopening today?"

"Huh? A bookstore?"

"Yeah, leave Iwatodai Station, go straight for a while, and it's after you cross the crosswalk." The student sighed "We've been at this school for a while now. You should explore more often!" The first bell rang.

* * *

After School

She stopped Mr. Ekoda on the way and he scowled at her, she cringed "M-Mr. Ekoda, I'm so-sorry to bother you but… I was wondering if Fuuka-chan was alright…"

His scowl deepened "She's fine, she's just sick and I advise you to stay away from her. She doesn't need your reputation placed on her shoulders as well." He snapped and walked away leaving Saori standing in the hall. She sighed and looked away before she decided to wander, perhaps she could find something to give to Fuuka once she returned from being sick.

Her feet led her to the Iwatodai strip mall and she found a quaint shop 'Bookworms Used Books.'

An elderly couple stood behind the counter.

The old man smiled at her "Welcome. What would you like today? We have fresh mackerel!" Saori frowned and chanced a glance at the sign.

The old woman sighed but gave a fond smile "...Sorry, as you can see, we don't sell fish here."

The old man stared at her "Hey, you're a student, aren't you? You must be from Gekkoukan High, right? That means you've probably seen the persimmon tree there..."

Saori frowned "Persimmon tree?" she didn't recall seeing one…

"Do you think I'm making this up!? ...I'm serious! It was planted right beside a walkway in a courtyard at the school." She recalled a persimmon tree somewhere at Gekkoukan High School. But, she was unsure how the tree and this old couple are connected...

The old woman smiled and waved her hand dismissively "I'm sorry. He's rambling on like an old man. Just ignore him." Saori smiled and bid them goodbye leaving the bookstore and headed back to school.

* * *

Gekkoukan High, 1st floor, corridor

A small tree is growing here. It must be the persimmon tree that the old couple at the bookstore was talking about.

She stared at the tree trying to find a way to convince the couple that she had found the tree. Her phone couldn't take pictures and she didn't own a camera. She looked and found a leaf on the ground.

She smiled and headed back towards the bookstore, the leaf safely tucked in her hand.

* * *

Iwatodai strip mall, Bookworm Used Books...

The old couple are behind the counter.

The old man smiled "...Welcome to Bookworms. How many guests? Smoking or non-smoking?" she sweat dropped as he stared at her "Hm? Excuse me, but may I see that leaf in your hand..."

She smiled and showed him the persimmon leaf.

He beamed at her "Oh! Is this a leaf from that persimmon tree? It must have grown quite a bit to produce such splendid leaves..." he paused a confused frown appeared on his face before it was replaced by a hopeful look "...Wait, so you didn't come here to buy books? Did you come here just to show us this?"

Saori continued smiling and nodded "Yes, I did."

He laughed "I knew it! I knew right from the start that you're a kind young lady!" she blushed brightly as he began showering her with praise. "I've been meaning to go see that tree for a while now, but I'm not sure if these stumpy old legs will make it that far..." he laughed "...That wasn't meant to be a pun. You know, "stumpy," "tree stump." Catch my drift?" she giggled.

The old woman smiled "Very clever, dear."

He smiled and touched Saori's arm "Allow me to introduce my wife Mitsuko. I'm Bunkichi." When he said his wife's name his tone held a reverence to it that made Saori's heart twinge in longing. Bunkichi smiled "If you don't mind, would you tell us your name?" Saori smiled and told them her name "So, your name is Saori…" he grinned "Then, we'll call you Saori-chan from now on!"

Bunkichi and Mitsuko seem happy you told them about the persimmon tree. She got to know the old couple a little better.

Time stopped and the colors faded from the world leaving only blue and gray "Thou art I… and I am thou… Thou hast established a new bond. You have established the Old Couple Social Link of the Hierophant Arcana! Nurture this friendship and grow as a person. Thou shalt be blessed in this friendship."

She tucked away the card as everything resumed to normal and paused noticing that it was getting dark out.

Mitsuko smiled "We're open every day except Monday. Come visit us if you get bored."

After promising that she would visit and saying goodbye to Bunkichi and Mitsuko, she headed back to the dorm and spent the night studying.

* * *

Sunday: April 26, 2009

She blinked blearily at the clock noting that it was Sunday which meant that there was no school today. She smiled and snuggled into her pillow, a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

Iwatodai strip mall, Bookworm Used Books...

Bunkichi beamed at her when she came in "Oh, you came back! Welcome, um..." he paused a question mark appearing over his head "What was your name again?"

She smiled "I'm from Gekkoukan..."

Bunkichi chortled "I'm just joking. I know who you are. I'm not that old. My wife and I were just talking about you." _Bunkichi seems happy._ "Do you like Melon Breads? Someone gave them to me, but I have more than enough. Go ahead, take one."

Saori smiled holding a hidden adoration for Melon Breads "Thank you." She placed one in her bag to eat later.

Bunkichi waved away her thanks "Don't worry about it; it's just a Melon Bread. There's no need to thank me." he smiled again "You're so polite. I wish _HE_ had been that way..." he seemed impressed. "Do you want one for a friend too? Because it'll take us forever to finish them all."

Saori paused "I'll take some." She could either snack on them later or perhaps she could give some to Minato or Junpei or maybe even Yukari.

Bunkichi smiled and made to give her more than half the plate "Alright, here ya go. Um... uh... err... What was your name again...?" Saori blinked owlishly feeling slightly lost.

Mitsuko smiled patiently patting his back softly "Remember, dear? This is Saori-chan. I'm sorry. He's terribly forgetful lately. Here you go." Mitsuko gave her another melon bread

Bunkichi frowned looking out of the store window "Where did he run off to, dear? He should be here helping customers... I'm sorry, Saori-chan."

Saori frowned not truly understanding "It's okay."

Bunkichi sighed "I'm sure you'd rather be with kids closer to your age rather than talking to an old man like me." he paused "If all goes as planned, you'll become my daughter." Bunkichi beamed at her and Saori blushed vividly covering her face with her hands "I'm sure he'll be back soon. Right, dear?"

"Must you, dear...?" Saori lifted her head up, blush slowly receding when she heard the thick tone. Mitsuko seemed sad, her eyes were red-rimmed.

"What are you talking about?"

Bunkichi frowned and slowly realization seemed to dawn on him "Our son... Passed away before us...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable..." Bunkichi patted her on her back before taking his wife's hand and placing a kiss on the back of it.

Bunkichi and Mitsuko shared a bit of their painful past with her. Saori felt her heart warm with bittersweet joy, the world turned blue and gray and time stopped "The power of your heart has grown, continue to nurture your bond, you won't be disappointed..."

Saori smiled faintly before looking out of the store window it was starting to get dark out. Bunkichi floundered "H-Hey, hey, why the gloomy faces?" he frowned and shook his head "It's dark outside. I don't need it to be dark in here too." He smiled patting Saori's hand "...Please come again. We'll be waiting for you."

Saori bid them a goodbye and stopped by the Pharmacy to stock up on some medicines before she headed back to the dorm in good cheer.

Good cheer which shattered when Minato announced that they would be going to Tartarus.

* * *

Tartarus

5th Floor

Mitsuru's voice drifted into their ears "I detect 3 Shadows in this floor's central area. They're not like the ones you've fought before." _Oh goodie, I feel so much better._ "If you're not ready to face them yet, then return to the entrance and reorganize." Minato walked forward ignoring Saori's concerned look or perhaps he didn't see it because Junpei had stepped in front of her.

They walked through the wide room into a corridor before Mitsuru's voice stopped them "...Hm? Is that...? Excusez-moi, but can you have a look at that device near you?" The device looked similar to the one at the entrance. Minato pressed something on the orange arch and the device activated itself and glowed a bright green. Minato chose to stay on the floor and led them into another corridor.

Saori stared at the three bird like figures in front of them; they wore a dark pink masks and their torsos looked disturbingly human like and covered by dark red leotards. "You can win... I'm certain of it." The birds cried and came forward "The enemy is stronger than you are accustomed to. Proceed with caution!"

Saori gasped barely dodging a hit from what Mitsuru had attempted to scan, which told them that it was of the Empress Arcana. She swiped at it with her tonfas and was blown back for her efforts, she stumbled and barely managed to catch herself. "Iori is down!" Saori turned in time to see Junpei fall and clutch at his head; she rifled through her bag for something, anything. _No time!_ Saori rushed forward.

Pain. Pain engulfed her nerves, she was dimly aware of Yukari at her side trying to get her to focus but the pain in her ribs and head. Arms, arms were holding her and she struggled; the last time arms held her- "-don't!" she felt someone pick her up and then they were running, she gasped clutching at her ribs "-worry-" she blearily opened her eyes, when had she closed them? "-okay!-" maybe if she just closed her eyes for a bit…

A flare of green was all she remembered followed by a cooling sensation.

* * *

Dorms

Junpei clutched onto one of the empress's masks that they had received after the battle as he sat on the couch "Junpei… it's not your fault. Saori will be fine." Junpei glared at Yukari who swallowed thickly.

"She got hurt 'cause of me." because he was stupid and overconfident. He sighed and took off his cap, rubbing at his dark coarse hair.

Yukari tried again "But she's fine, Mitsuru and Akihiko-senpai were able to heal most of the damage. You shouldn't blame yourself." Minato winced and belatedly Yukari realized that it was the wrong thing to say.

Junpei growled and tugged on his hair "You didn't have her bleeding in your arms!" he gestured to the blood on his jacket and shirt "And the way she was struggling saying please don't touch me." Junpei thumped his head back against the wall cursing. _Fucking useless, just like he always said._

"Junpei, it's going to be fine. Hasegawa-san is stronger than she looks, don't beat yourself up I'm sure that she'd take offense." Junpei spared Minato a glance, Saori looked fragile and everyone knew it. "We won't be going to Tartarus for a while or, at the very least, she'll be left with Akihiko and Mitsuru-senpai."

"We're… we're supposed to protect…" a picture of a woman entered his mind; her smile warm and gentle, her dark eyes kind and she smelled like flowers. The image distorted itself and he saw the same woman; eyes wide in horror, her mouth open to release a scream that would never be heard, and the smell of alcohol and blood. He closed his eyes and saw Saori collapsed on her side blood coming from a gash on her stomach and blood slowly trickling down her left temple.

Damn it all.

* * *

"Don't forget child, Memento Mori."

"I… I can't, not yet…"

"No, you will not, as of yet… but one can never be certain."

"Are you the one who I see in my dreams? Those butterflies…"

"Perhaps."

"Why me? Why did you choose me?"

"Like all beings you have a purpose. Yours may prove to be different than others. Go forth, Hasegawa Saori and fulfill your purpose."

"Please, at least tell me who you are."

"All in due time. Time marches on in your world we shall meet again."

* * *

Charcoal gray eyes snapped open startling Mitsuru and Akihiko "Memento Mori." She whispered before falling into a lighter haze. Akihiko glanced at Mitsuru whose lips were pressed into a thin line.

"What did she say?"

"It's Latin, remember your mortality. Remember you will die." She stared at the girl on the bed, "She doesn't know Latin. No one in her family knows Latin." The thorough background check made sure of it. "This is odd, very odd." He knew that look in her eyes and he felt the hairs stand on the back of his neck, Saori Hasegawa was slowly becoming an enigma and Mitsuru _despised_ not knowing.

* * *

I'm not digging the ending but I should just leave it here… I'm working on chapter 3 right now. Also I found out that I'm incredibly oblivious, this guy practically confessed that he wanted to go out with me and my brain didn't process that fact until **2 years** after!

I'm a horribly oblivious little shit and I'm sorry for the lateness.


End file.
